The Silly Robbers
by Altherae
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Naruto, Sasuke, dan para Akatsuki merampok bank? Apakah mereka bahu membahu ketika dikepung oleh polisi untuk kabur dan membawa hasil rampokan? The Last Chapter is here!
1. Chapter 1

**The Silly Robbers**

 **Amerin Hamada**

 **Rated : T semi M (untuk mesum)**

 **Genre : Action, Comedy n Romance ( Maybe )**

 **Disclaimer : Punya Masashi Kisimoto, cuma minjem karakternya**

 **Terinspirasi dari Film Indonesia Comic 8**

 **Warning : OOC, gaje, typo, garing, n bla..bla**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ AND CLOSE THE TAB**

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama Amerin! Oh ya, ini fanfic Naruto pertamaku terinspirasi dari film Comic 8, udah pernah nonton kan? Kalo udah pasti readers tahu ceritanya...semoga suka!**

 **Summary : Apa jadinya jika Naruto, Sasuke, dan para Akatsuki merampok bank? Apakah mereka bahu membahu ketika dikepung oleh polisi untuk kabur dan membawa hasil rampokan?**

Chapter 1

.

.

.

TAP...TAP...TAP

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat berjalan dengan santai sambil membawa pizza menuju ke sebuah gedung. Gedung itu adalah 'Konoha Bank Central'. Dia tidak memperhatikkan keadaan di sekitar luar Bank, keadaan saat itu tegang dan dikepung oleh Polisi, S.W.A.T, dan Tentara (ni mau nangkap Teroris atau apa sih?) yang memberi teriakan peringatan padanya agar menjauh dari Bank. Diantaranya bahkan melambaikan tangan mereka seperti acara 'Masih di Dunia Lain' ketika para pesertanya tidak kuat lagi dengan makhluk halus.

"HEI BUNG! MENJAUHLAH DARI SANA!" teriak salah satu anggota tentara berambut merah gelap dan memiliki tato di dahinya dengan menggunakan toa.

"ABANG TUKANG PIZZA YANG GANTENG! KEMARI DONG!" pekik seorang gadis anggota polisi berambut pirang dan bermata aquamarine dengan mata love-love, namanya Ino.

"HEI PENGANTAR PIZZA! KEMARI DAN BERIKAN PIZZA ITU!" perintah seorang polisi yang gen-(digaplok Chouji *woi author gua nggak gendut cuma tulangku besar-besar!*)

Kroakk...kroakk...kroakk.. (*pake suara gagak, sekali-kali gak papa kan?.*)

Para polisi, tentara dan S.W. A.T pun langsung sweatdrop mendengar teriakan Chouji dan langung memasang tampang 'betapa-konyolnya-dirimu-kawan'. Gaara si tentara berambut merah itu berdeham.

"Chouji...INI SAATNYA BUKAN UNTUK MAKAN!" bentaknya sambil memukul kepala polisi gen-eh salah lagi-gemuk, "KAU ITU POLISI ATAU BUKAN SIH?!".

"Tentu saja aku Polisi, tapi saat aku melihat Pizza aku jadi lapar." Kata Chouji membela diri.

"Ah, sudahlah malas aku bicara padamu!" kata Gaara lalu kembali meneriakkan peringatan untuk si Pengantar Pizza itu.

Namun, si Pengantar Pizza itu cuek dan tetap melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke Bank, dia membuka pintu gedung dan masuk.

"TIDAAAAAAKKKKKKK!" Seru mereka bertiga.

"hiks...hiks...kuharap dia selamat...hiks," tangis Ino.

"hiks...kuharap Pizza-nya selamat...hiks," tangis Chouji (Ini mah mentingin keselamatan makanan, bukan manusia.)

.

.

.

Si pengantar Pizza itu masuk dan menuju teller bank, dia tidak menyadari adanya para nasabah dan karyawan yang dalam posisi tiarap dengan wajah ketakutan. Dia berteriak dengan lantang.

"ADA YANG PESAN 20 PEPPERONI PIZZA DAN TOMATO SALAD?!"

ZAPP...! Langsung saja dia ditodong senjata oleh 11 orang perampok. Siapakah mereka? CEKIDOT...

*FLASBACK*

THE GANGSTERS

Di sebuah pelabuhan, berkumpulah 3 orang pemuda berusia sekitar 20 tahunan sambil membaawa tas dan menunggu.

"Duh, mana sih si Pantat Ayam dan si Keriput Sialan itu?" keluh pria muda bersurai oranye dan di seluruh wajahnya penuh pierching ini, namanya Pein Yahiko.

"Mereka tuh ngaret ya?!" kata pemuda bersurai sama dengan Pein, namun warnanya kuning dengan geram, dia adalah Namikaze Naruto.

"Kalau mereka terlambat satu jam, aku akan menembak mereka dengan AK-47 ku!" ancam si Baby Face yang sebetulnya bisa jadi anak alim (ditodong *thor, ngga usah ada pendeskripsian kaya gitu atau gue tembak lu!* Iya, maafin broo..)namanya Sasori.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara raungan mobil Lamborghini berhenti di depan mereka. Pintu mobil terbuka dan keluarlah pemuda berambut 'Chicken-Butt' dan bermata onyx, berjalan dengan sok gagah dan keren, dialah Uchiha Sasuke. Pintu mobil kedua terbuka dan keluarlah Pria tu-eh salah maaf- muda bermata onyx sama seperti Sasuke namun memiliki sepasang keriput di wajahnya, dialah Uchiha Itachi.

Kedua Uchiha itu berjalan dengan gagah ala gangster, tidak mempedulikan tatapan psikopat dari rekan mereka. Sayangnya Sasuke tidak memperhatikan ada sebuah batu di bawahnya, jadinya dia tersandung dan jatuh tengkurap dengan tidak elit-nya (*WTF what are you say thor?!*Sasuke).

Naruto, Pein, dan Sasori yang tadinya bertampang psikopat akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke yang bangkit menahan malunya dari insiden besar (katanya mah) yang terjadi padanya, Itachi, yang harusnya membela adiknya malah ikut menertawakannya (Kakak yang nggak bener-_-)sambil megang perutnya. 'Udah pake tampang cool, diinterupsi pake acara jatuh lagi' batin si bungsu Uchiha.

Mereka terus menertawakan Sasuke yang akhirnya berhasil berhenti dengan tembakan peringatan yang ditembakan oleh Sasuke dengan mata psikopat.

"UDAHAN KETAWANYA, WOII!" teriaknya lalu mengarahkan pistolnya pada mereka berempat "AKU MALU BOOOK!".

 **Note : Sasuke kalo panik atau malu OOC-nya kambuh dan kalo nggak dicegah bisa berakibat fatal.**

"NOTE KAMPRET APAAN ITU?!" pekik Sasuke "KAYA PENYAKIT AJA!".

Keempat rekannya menenangkannya supaya mencegah hal yang tidak diinginkan, setelah itu, mereka bersembunyi di balik sebuah kargo dan merencanakan sesuatu.

"Oke," kata Sasori "jadi apa rencana kita hari ini?", Naruto dan Pein mengangguk dengan pertanyaan Sasori, mereka heran apa yang akan mereka lakukan di dermaga ini?

"Hm," kata Itachi "Kalian lihat apa yang ada di balik kargo ini?" katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah kargo di belakang mereka.

Tanpa buang waktu, mereka bertiga mengintip apa yang ada di balik kargo itu. Di balik kargo itu, tampak kejauhan ada sebuah mansion mewah, setelah itu mereka berbalik dan menuju tempat persembunyian mereka berlima.

"Mansion apa itu?" tanya Naruto "Kenapa berada di dermaga?"

"Kalian tahu apa mansion itu?" kata Itachi "Itu adalah pabrik narkoba yang terbesar di Konoha!" lanjutnya dengan berapi-api.

Mereka bergidik ngeri apa yang dikatakan Itachi, walaupun mereka berlima adalah geng 'The Gangsters' yang terkenal ahli dalam merampok, mereka tidak akan mendekati obat-obatan terlarang se-inchi pun.

"Hiyy...apa kita akan membeli narkoba? Jika begitu aku pergi." Kata Pein dengan tampang ketakutan.

"Ndak ah! Ntar ketahuan Kaa-san dan Tou-san." Ujar Naruto menolak.

"Dengar semuanya walaupun aku dikenal garang dan psycho, aku tetap berbakti pada Nenek Chiyo, DAN AKU SAYANG SAMA NENEK CHIYO!" Sasori dengan lantangnya membanggakan nenek tersayangnya.

Kroakk...kroakk...kroakk.. *suara gagak lagi*.

"Teme, apa hubungannya dengan menolak narkoba dengan nenekmu?" tanya Itachi.

"Hmph...karena ente semuanya anak durhaka, ane jelaskan. Ane mengabdikan hidup ane untuk merampok agar ane bisa ngebahagiain Nenek Chiyo dengan ngasih kejutan buat nenek berupa paket umroh ke tanah suci. Titik!" (Pake dialek arab yang belepotan lagi : P).

'Ni anak tambah gaje aja.' Batin mereka sweatdrop.

"Hn, sebenarnya," kata Sasuke dengan mode cool on "kita tidak membeli narkoba. Tapi, kita berlima akan merampok hasil penjualannya, ngerti nggak?"

Naruto, Pein, dan Sasori bernapas lega, 'Ternyata ngga beli barang laknat itu, syukurlah.' Batin mereka bertiga. The Gangsters langsung mendiskusikan rencana mereka.

.

.

.

Setelah berdiskusi tentang rencana perampokan mereka, akhirnya, The Gangsters berjalan dengan Itachi yang memimpin menuju daerah luar mansion mewah yang dijaga oleh beberapa penjaga yang tampaknya membuang waktu lagi, para The Gangsters menyerang mereka dengan senjata api mereka masing-masing. Naruto dengan STG 44, Sasuke dengan M16, Itachi dengan Lee-Enfield SMILE, Pein dengan FN FAL, dan Sasori dengan AK-47. Mereka menembak seperti menembak para zombie di Resident Evil.

Setelah menyikat habis para penjaga, mereka berdiri di pintu dan menunggu aba-aba dari Itachi.

"YOSH! Kita sudah berhasil menyikat para penjaga di luar, kini kita habisi penjaga di dalam. Kalian tunggu aba-abaku, kalian siap?"

Mereka mengangguk.

"Tiga...Dua...Satu...FIREEE!" Seru Itachi mendobrak pintu mansion dan menembak penjaga di dalam dengan gila-gilaan.

Para penjaga di dalam lebih kuat daripada yang di luar, namun mereka tidak menyerah demi merampok uang triliunan Yen.

"HYYYAHHHHH!"

"MONEY I AM COMING FOR YOU DATTEBAYOOOO!"

"DEMI PIERCHING EMAS! RASAKAN INI!"

Kini musuh yang tinggal setengahnya, tidak menyerah melawan para penyusup. Para musuh menembakan senjata mereka pada para pemuda berjiwa tangguh. Tapi mereka cekatan menghindari peluru musuh.

Sasori menghindar ala Neo di The Matrix, Naruto dan Pein melakukan aksi bela diri mereka ketika musuh benar-benar di dekat mereka, sedangkan Itachi dan Sasuke menembak dengan saling membelakangi punggung.

Namun, Itachi merasa ada kejanggalan dari aksi mereka, maka ia meneriakan mereka dan musuh untuk berhenti dan menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas dan berteriak ke Author.

"WOYY THOR!"

"KENAPA CHI?" kata Author.

"GANTI BACKSOUND-NYA SIH! MASA MUSIK TARI TOPENG ?!"

Mereka semua sadar atas kejanggalan itu, mereka menyadari bukannya backsound-nya lagu-lagu keren seperti di film-film, malah...MUSIK TARI TOPENG!. Sang Author juga menyadari dan meminta maaf atas kelakuannya yang dianggap para karakter itu nista.

"EH, IYA, MAAF...MAAF,KALIAN MAU LAGU APA?!"

'Sampai lebaran pun, kami tidak memaafkanmu thor.' Batin mereka *kalian jahat!*

"LAGU NYA BON JOVI AJA THOR, YANG 'IT'S MY LIFE'!"

"WOKEEHH!"

*Backsound : It's My Life*

"THANK YOU THOR!"

"YO MAN! NTAR KALO MAU NGE-REQUEST ATAU PROTES LAGI NANTI PAS TBC AJA YA! SOALNYA ADA 'ZONA REQUEST DAN PROTES KARAKTER 'TSR'!"

"OKE DEH!"

Semuanya kembali dalam kegiatan mereka, musuh mulai bertumbangan...dan HABIS. The Gangsters menang!

"Ha..ha..kita menang. Ini berkat Author karena dia memutar lagu kesukaan kita semua!"

"Sekarang, ayo kita ke brangkasnya. Letaknya di ruang Manager!"

.

.

.

Mereka berlari melewati lorong menuju ruang Manager. Mereka melewati pintu-pintu yang mereka duga adalah ruangan pembuatan barang laknat itu. Akhirnya Pein menemukan pintu Manager di ujung lorong, tanpa membuang waktu, Pein segara mendobrak pintu ruangan. Sayangnya,ketika mereka melihat isi ruangan itu, dan...SPLASHH!... mereka langsung mimisan.

Bagaimana tidak? Ruang kerja itu tidak bisa dikatakan ruang kerja yang formal pada umumnya. Biasanya kan berbau bisnis. Tapi ini berbeda, di rak buku tersimpan majalah dan buku bokep yang biasa di baca orang-orang mesum, kaset film bokep, dan lain sebagainya yang berbau mesum.

Kembali ke The Gangsters,mereka menyumpal kedua lubang hidung mereka dengan tisu yang di bawa Naruto agar mencegah banyaknya darah yang keluar dari hidung mereka.

'Ini godaan lahir dan bathin." Batin Naruto.

'Aku pria suci...Aku pria suci...Aku pria suci.' Batin Sasuke sambil guling – guling dengan tidak elit-nya (*Suci apanya? Lo mimisan Sasuke...*)

'He...he...he, ntar aku usulkan ke The Gangsters, jangan hanya merampok uang saja, majalah bokep rampok aja sekalian...He...he...he.' batin Pein penuh dengan kebejatan.

Hanya Itachi dan Sasori saja yang tidak terbawa suasana. Buktinya mereka langsung sembuh dan menghampiri meja Manager, terdapat papan nama manager itu, yang bunyinya 'HATAKE KAKASHI' yang sedang membaca sebuah buku yang 'mencurigakan'.

'Orang ini pantas disebut 'Manager Mesum' batin Itachi.

'Icha-icha paradise ? buku itu kan langka banget.' Batin Sasori (*Yahhh...lu sama-sama mesum*)

Itachi langsung berdeham keras agar si Manager teralihkan dari buku 'mencurigakan' itu. Tak perlu dua kali si Manager mendongkakkan wajahnya pada mereka dan berkata dengan santai "Duduk.". Mereka berdua heran, kenapa si Manager itu tetap santai dan tidak ketakutan bila ada perampok. Lamunan mereka buyar ketika Kakashi memberi perintah lagi.

"Hei, kalian bertiga, bangun dan duduk di sofa, nih ada kapsul penambah darah."

Oh ya, jangan lupakan pada Naruto, Sasuke, dan Pein yang dalam keadaan tepar akibat darah yang keluar dari hidung mereka. Mereka bersusah payah bangkit dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju sofa yang berada di samping meja Manager dan langsung minum obat penaik darah. Seketika wajah mereka kembali berwarna dan menjadi fit kembali.

Kakashi yang sedari tadi membaca buku itu, menatap para The Gangsters seakan dia sudah kenal mereka dari dulu, berkata dengan tenang.

"Sudah puas?"

"Puas apanya?" tanya Pein.

"Main tembak-tembakannya?"

"NGGAK!" seru Sasori.

Sasori segera menembak pria tak berdosa itu ( *tak berdosa apanya thor? Dia mesum!* Sasori ) dengan wajah ganas nya. Si Manager itu tewas dan darah berlumuran di meja. Teman-temannya tidak percaya apa yang telah dilakukan Sasori.

"S-s-sasori?" kata Itachi.

"Apa?"

"WHAT THE F*CKING HELL ARE YOU DOING?! KAU MEMBUNUH KAKASHI!" Amuk Itachi.

"Terus kenapa?" tanya Sasori dengan wajah baby face nya yang tanpa dosa sekalipun.

"SI MANAGER MESUM ITU MERUPAKAN KODE BRANKAS UANG ITU! KAU HARUSNYA PAKSA SI UBANAN ITU MENYEBUT KODE BRANGKASNYA LALU BARU KAU TEMBAK! YOU ARE DAMN!" Bentak Itachi dengan hidung kembang-kempis seperti banteng.

"Habisnya dia bilang sudah main tembak-tembakan nya belum. Aku belum puas nembak orang makanya kutembak saja dia."

"SASORIIIII!" geram mereka berempat.

"Sudah langsung ke rencana B, Naruto mana dinamit yang kusuruh bawa itu?" kata Sasuke.

Naruto langsung melemparkan banyak dinamit ke Sasuke dari tas nya. Sasuke menangkap dinamit itu dan segera menaruhnya di depan pintu brankas yang berukuran besar. Sasuke menyusun dinamit itu dan menyalakan korek api lalu membakarnya ke sumbu, setelah menyala dia langsung berlari berlindung.

"YOSH! Dinamit ini akan meledak dalam 3 detik. Hitung bersama-sama!"

"SATU..."

"DUA..."

"TIGA...DAN.."

DHUARRR!

Pintu brankas hancur dan menampakan isinya. The Gangsters (Kecuali Sasori karena dihukum Itachi, disuruh berdiri angkat kaki kiri dan menjewer telinganya sendiri *kaya anak sekolahan aja*) berebut masuk brankas dan mengambil isinya.

Sayangnya ketika di dalam brankas, lengkaplah sudah kekecewaan mereka. Ternyata isi brankas itu...KOSONG?!.

"Isinya kosong?" kata Itachi tdak percaya.

"It's empty?What the happen?" kata Sasuke dengan bahasa Inggrisnya yang alay.

"Di pindahin ke bank kali..." celetuk Sasori masih dengan posisi hukuman.

"Sotoy lo Sas, bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tuhhhh..." kata Sasori ala Tok Dalang, menunjuk sebuah kertas.

Mereka menuju kertas di atas meja dengan penasaran. Kertas itu tertulis K.B.C., yang berisi sebuah rencana sebuah perampokan.

"K.B.C, apaan itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Kolor Babeh Cokelat, mungkin." Celetuk Pein.

"Baka! K.B.C itu singkatan dari 'Konoha Bank Central' !" ujar Itachi sweatdrop.

"Tunggu! Kertas ini adalah rencana perampokan di Bank!" kata Sasuke mengambil kertas untuk membaca nya lebih jelas.

"Kau benar! Ini rencana perampokan besar-besaran, Minna kita tidak gagal!" seru Naruto.

"YESSSS! Besok, kita akan merampok!" kata Itachi.

"Ayo! Tapi," Sasuke berpikir " Sebaiknya kita berganti penampilan dulu." Lanjutnya sambil memandangi penampilan teman-temannya.

"Kau benar," kata Naruto "Kita semua sudah terlalu tua untuk gaya rambut ini." Sambungnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut jabrik nya.

"Ya, terus habis cukur, kita pinjam setelan di fandom 'Men In Black' (ngapain ni anak bawa-bawa fandom sebelah?) . Biar kaya gangster di film-film gitu," kata Pein bersemangat "Biar aku saja ke fandom tetangga. Aku pergi ke sana dulu ya, jaa'" Lanjutnya lalu pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Jaa'" kata Itachi "yuk sambil nunggu Pein kita ke tempat cukur langganan kita yuk!"

"Ayo!"

.

.

.

THE AMATEURS

.

.

.

Ada sebuah gang kecil di Konoha. Gang itu dikuasai oleh 3 preman yang akan bermetafosis jadi perampok amatiran. Mereka adalah Kakuzu-si Pemalak yang kikir, Zetsu-si Petarung yang hebat, dan terakhir Hoshigaki Kisame-si Pengancam yang handal .

Suatu hari ada anak SD berambut pirang kuning yang bergaya seperti daun. Berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Sialnya untuk menuju rumahnya ia harus melewati gang itu, tapi anak ini sangat cerdas (*cerdas nyari modus*) agar uang sakunya selamat dan bisa sedang dalam perjalanan, ia sengaja melewati Kisame yang berdiri menunggu mencari mangsa.

"Woyyy! Berhenti kau!" Kisame memanggil anak laki-laki yang sengaja melewatinya. Si anak itu langsung berhenti dan berhadapan dengan Si Siluman Hiu ini.

"Beri aku uang atau kau pulang dengan wajah babak belur!" ancam Kisame.

"Waduh, uang saya cuma tinggal 2 Yen." Ujar si Anak.

"Ya udah, berikan 2 Yen-mu!"

"Rumah saya jauh bang. Mesti naik angkot dua kali, ongkos naiknya aja 3 Yen, Jadi totalnya 6 Yen. Sekarang saya kurang 4 Yen." Kata si Anak modus. (*maksudnya itu nyari uang jajan tambahan*)

"Ya udah, gue punya 6 Yen." Kata Kisame mengeluarkan uang 6 Yen-nya.

"Gimana kalau nuker uang? 2 Yen-nya saya kasih ke abang, 6 Yen-nya abang kasih ke saya. Gimana?" kata Anak dengan otak briliannya (baca : licik).

"Oke, nih." Kata Kisame lalu menukar uangnya pada si Anak.

"Makasih ya, saya pergi dulu. Gomen ganggu bang." Kata si Anak berpamitan.

"Iya sama-sama."

Kisame sama sekali tidak tahu, kalau dia udah ditipu habis oleh Anak itu. Ketika si Anak sudah menjauh, dia memegang uang 6 Yen-nya dengan tertawa penuh dengan kelicikan.

'He...he...he. Idemu benar-benar brilian, Boruto' batin si Anak yang bernama Boruto.

Sementara, di tempat Kisame,dia hanya memandangi uang 2 Yen hasil penukaran oleh Boruto. Ia hanya memandangi uang itu dan merasa sadar.

Loading 20%

Loading 35%

Loading 48%

Kisame masih belum sadar.

Loading 67%

Loading 78%

Loading 89%

Loading 99%

Loading 120% (*Anjrit kelewatan*)

"NANNNNIIII'!" pekik Kisame "AKU DITIPU!" . Kisame hanya bisa tertunduk lemas dan menangsis tersedu-sedu dan cahaya malaikat menyinari dirinya.

2 Preman lainnya, Kakuzu dan Zetsu melihat Kisame yang menangis ala sinetron. Mereka langsung sweatdrop ketika melihat Zetsu.

"Kisame kenapa sih? Nangis kaya cewek aja." Keluh Zetsu.

"Gak tahu, kaya nya dia habis ditipu, tuh lihat dia menangis sambil megang uang." Komentar Kakuzu.

Mereka berdua langsung menghampiri Kisame. Seketika aura alay Kisame tadi berubah menjadi normal.

"Eh, ada...hiks...hiks...kalian berdua." Kata Kisame sesegukan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Zetsu.

"Hiks...tadi ada anak SD yang modusnya hebat banget, sampai terharu. Ternyata anak kecil bisa bikin modus."

Kakuzu dan Zetsu tambah sweatdrop mendengar itu, "Ah, sudahlah, hari ini dan seterusnya kita bertiga tidak akan memalak ke anak-anak kecil lagi," Kata Kakuzu "Kita akan merampok uang di Bank!" lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan segulung kertas blueprint dan membukanya.

"Darimana kau dapat kertas itu, Kuju?" tanya Kisame dengan memanggil nama Kakuzu dengan nama panggilan yang amit-amit.

"Jangan panggil aku Kuju, gunakan nama baku! Aku menemukannya di tempat sampah." Kata Kakuzu yang kesal karena dirinya dipanggil dengan panggilan yang menurutnya tidak baku. *emang kaya kata baku dan tidak baku di pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia apa?*

"Kau serius mau merampok Bank?" tanya Zetsu.

"Ya iyalah, aku serius, nih rencana resmi bin halal bin legal by si Ganteng Kakuzu." Kata Kakuzu dengan menekankan kata ganteng yang lebay (*Ini menurut Kakuzu, menurut author sih dia kaya kebo*)

Kakuzu membuka lebar gulungan itu dan di gulungan itu tertulis 'K.B.C', tampak sinar putih yang lebay menyinari mereka bertiga dan suara malaikat.

"Wowww..." kagum Kisame dan Zetsu dengan lebay, sambil megang pipi lagi.

"He...he...he,gimana keren kan? Ini rencana beserta strategi perampokan."

"Kapan kita merampok?" tanya Zetsu.

"Besok, hari ini kita persiapkan dulu." Kata Kakuzu.

The Amateurs tidak sabar untuk menunggu besok.

.

.

.

THE FREAKS

.

.

.

 **Di suatu daerah di Konoha.**

Sebuah minivan melintas di daerah Panti Asuhan di Konoha. Minivan itu berhenti di lahan, dan keluarlah 3orang yang menggunakan kostum Zorro plus atribut khasnya. Mereka masing-masing membawa sebuah tas yang berisi uang itu berjalan menuju panti asuhan. Zorro yang satu berambut putih dan klimis namanya Hidan, Zorro yang kedua berambut pirang panjang namanya Deidara, dan yang terakhir dia memakai topeng oranye berbentuk seperti lollipop namanya Tobi.

Sekedar info, mereka adalah perampok yang merampok untuk menghidupi orang-orang miskin. Setiap malam mereka habis merampok mereka langsung pergi ke daerah orang-orang miskin, mereka melakukannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Mereka hanya menaruh uang di depan pintu dan secarik kertas yang berbunyi 'Semoga kalian bahagia dengan pemberian kami.'. Pesan itulah yang selalu ditemukan orang ketika membuka pintu dan terkejut ada uang di depan mereka. Orang-orang masih penasaran siapa mereka.

Sekarang, ketiga orang ini di hadang oleh segerombolan preman yang bertampang sangar.

"Hei aneh! Berikan uang itu pada kami!" seru pemimpin preman pada mereka bertiga.

Hidan tidak terima dengan itu, jadi dia mengatakan "Hn, tidak boleh! Jashin bilang uang ini diberikan untuk kaum miskin, bukan golongan macam preman seperti kalian!"

"Dia benar un! Jangan halangi kami un!" kata Deidara membenarkan.

Preman itu membunyikan buku-buku jarinya "Hmm...sepertinya malam ini ada yang harus kita hajar. Minna, serang mereka!" perintahnya pada segerombolan anak buahnya.

"DENGAN SENANG HATI BOS!"

Hidan mengeluarkan sabitnya, Deidara menyiapkan tanah liat C4-nya, dan Tobi membuka topengnya dan muncullah wajah Uchiha Obito. Dan Author membawa pentungan dan memukul kepala mereka dan mengingatkan ini bukan fic canon.

"Hadeuuhh...thor boleh tidak pinjam pentungan un?" pinta Deidara pada Author.

"Hn, boleh, tapi buat apa?" kata Author.

"Jangan banyak bacot lo un, cepat berikan. Kami ingin menghajar gerombolan itu!" kata Deidara sambil menunjuk preman yang sudah siap menyerang.

"Oke, ini pentungannya Dei. Ntar balikin sore ya!"

"Iya deh."

Akhirnya, The Freaks, dengan berbekal pentungan pinjaman Author. Mereka sudah siap sekarang.

"Hmm...ini gimana cara kerjanya ya, dei-senpai?" tanya Tobi.

Deidara kebingungan cara menggunakan pentungan pinjaman Author. Tiba-tiba secarik kertas muncul di hadapannya yang bertuliskan—

 **Catatan Author : Gomen Dei-kun, author lupa ngasih tahu cara menggunakannya, anggap aja elo mukul zombie, itu saja. Good Luck! : )**

"Hmm...seperti menggunakan samurai? Baiklah akan kucoba." Kata Hidan memantapkan diri.

The Freaks mengambil posisi kuda-kuda dan bersiap menendang para preman yang menghalangi.

"DEMI KEDERMAWANAN HATI KITA SERAAAANNNGGG!"

.

.

.

Lama setelah pertarungan...

Kini para preman tepar bergelimpangan seperti para tentara yang tewas di medan perang, sementara The Freaks sehat walafiat.

"Ha! Ini hukuman dari Jashin untuk kalian karena menghalangi kami!" seru Hidan penuh kemenangan.

Si pemimpin preman perlahan-lahan bangkit dari teparnya dan menghampiri Hidan, dan refleks mereka bertiga menyiapkan pentungan. Barangkali si pemimpin itu menyerang mereka lagi.

Tak di sangka si preman malah mengeluarkan saputangan putih dan mengibar-ngibarkannya yang menandakan kalau dia sudah menyerah.

"Cukup, aku sudah menyerah," kata si preman ngos-ngosan "ini ambilah, anggap saja ini hadiah kemenangan kalian." Lanjutnya sembari memberikan gulungan kertas.

"Err...arigatou un," kata Deidara agak canggung "ini apa un?"

"Buka saja dan kalian akan tahu sendiri." Kata si Preman, setelah mengatakan itu dia tiba-tiba pingsan.

"Tobi kasihan sama senpai itu," kata si topeng oranye "senpai itu baik sekali ya." Timpalnya. Deidara dan Hidan menatapnya dengan sweatdrop.

Hidan mengambil gulungan itu dari tangan Deidara dan membukanya. Mata si Jashin Lovers ini langsung melebar ketika melihat isi gulungan itu.

"Mata Hidan-senpai kenapa Dei-senpai, seperti lihat gambar bokep saja." Kata Tobi dengan polos sekali.

Hidan langsung menjitak si Tobi anak baik itu "Dasar autis! Isi kertas ini rencana perampokan tahu!"

"Hahh?! Mana aku juga mau lihat!" kata Deidara mengintip isi kertas itu.

Mata The Freaks membaca isi rencana perampokan itu, setelah mengerti isi rencana itu langsung teersenyum.

"Ini rencana perampokan di Konoha Bank Central, akhirnya Jashin memberikan kesempatan lagi untuk berbagi."

"Ya, lagipula jumlah tabungan nasabah itu besar sekali termasuk uang para pejabat." Ujar Deidara.

"Tunggu apalagi?besok kita akan merampok bank!" kata Hidan bersemangat.

"Yuk! Kita balik lagi ke rumah dan langsung bersiap-siap untuk besok!" ujar Deidara.

"Ayo!" kata Tobi semangat sekali, tapi kemudian dia terdiam "Tapi, Dei-senpai tunggu!"

Deidara memandang Tobi kebingungan "Kenapa un?. Tobi menatap si pecinta ledakan itu dan berkata "Sebaikan Dei-senpai juga mencukur rambut senpai." Lanjutnya.

"Iya, Tobi benar," kata Hidan membenarkan "sebaiknya cukur rambutmu atau nanti kau ditatap mesum oleh laki-laki di situ."

"Tapi aku cowok un," sergah Deidara "hanya kalian berdualah yang menanggapku cowok."

"Makanya tunggu apalagi? Cukur rambutmu!" kata Hidan sambil berjalan untuk pulang.

 **Note : yang tadi itu introducing para karakternya readers, sekarang Author langsung ke cerita.**

.

.

.

Konoha Bank Central, 8.15 AM.

The Amateurs sedang berada di sebuah gang samping bank, masing-masing mereka membawa tas untuk membawa hasil rampokan.

"Hn, baiklah," kata Kakuzu "kita sudah mempelajari isi rencana itu dan sekarang kita beraksi." Sambungnya sambil memberikan pistol pada Zetsu dan Kisame.

"Sembunyikan itu di jaket kalian." Perintahnya pada Zetsu dan Kisame.

"Tapi nanti ketahuan kalau kita bawa senjata." Kata Zetsu.

"Tenanglah, senjata ini tidak terbuat dari besi ataupun lainnya." Kata Kakuzu.

"Memangnya ini terbuat dari apa?" kata Kisame "Kok ringan ya?"

"Diamlah! Dan sekarang ayo kita masuk ke bank." Bentak Kakuzu.

Kisame dan Zetsu langsung terdiam dan mengikuti si cadar itu masuk ke bank. Di dalamnya mereka langung bersikap seperti para nasabah bank, seperti mengisi formulir dan mengantri di teller.

Rencana mereka sangat simple, mengantri-menodongkan senjata-merampok uang. Rencana itu mereka sebut dengan 3M. Walaupun terdengar simple tapi harus menghadapi resiko yang ada.

.

.

.

1 jam kemudian...

Tiba-tiba masuklah 5 orang mamakai setelan jas hitam seperti di 'Man In Black' dan menggunakan topeng badut, salah satunya menembakan tembakan peringatan. Seluruh orang-orang di Bank ketakutan dan tiarap (dan itu termasuk The Amateurs).

"WOY JANGAN BERGERAK!"

"JIKA TIDAK KAMI AKAN MENEMBAK KEPALA KALIAN!"

2 dari 5 orang itu melempar tas ke karyawan yang bertugas di teller, sementara yang lainnya berjaga-jaga agar para sandera tidak melarikan diri atau menelepon polisi.

"HANDPHONE DUIT MASUKIN KE SINI!" perintah pria tersebut membuka topengnya dan tampaklah Namikaze Naruto yang kini berambut cepak, menodongkan snipernya ke salah satu karyawan.

"CEPAT MASUKAN SEMUANYA! KAMI TIDAK MAU MENUNGGU!" perintah pria satunya yang membuka topengnya dan menunjukkan wajah Uchiha Sasuke yang kini rambutnya berrgaya emo.

Para karyawan hanya tidak dapat membantah dan cepat-cepat memasukan uang dan handphone ke dalam tas yang ditunjukkan para perampok itu.

Sementara 3 perampok lainnya berkeliling ke penjuru ruangan dan mengawasi, salah satu dari mereka menatap tajam ke salah seorang karyawati berambut biru dengan hiasan bunga yang hanya berdiri mematung.

"Ini ngapain ni yang satu nggak tiarap," kata si perampok membuka topengnya dan tampaklah wajah Uchiha Itachi "WOY TIARAP WOY!" serunya sambil menodongkan senjatanya ke karyawati itu.

"Kan tadi disuruh jangan bergerak, bapak-eh mas." Ujar karyawati itu ketika melihat perempatan di dahi Itachi karena kesal di panggil 'Bapak', karyawati itu mengira Itachi sudah tua.

"Ban*sat, kalo lo nggak tiarap gue tembak kepala lo!" ancamnya pada Karyawati.

"MATTE! JANGAN!" teriak si perampok satunya yang juga membuka topengnya dan menunjukkan wajah Pein yang penuh tindikan. Pein langsung melindungi si Karyawati itu.

"Cewek cantik ini jangan dibunuh dong," protes Pein "dia harus dilindungi, benar kan-" Manik ungu Pein mengarah pada nametag yang tertera di dada kiri karyawati itu, "Konan-chan?" Pein merangkul Konan-si Karyawati dengan kasih sayang.

Tik...

Tik...

Tik...

"INI BUKAN SAATNYA UNTUK MENCARI PACAR, BAKA AHO!" teriak Itachi menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Pein yang masih memeluk Konan.

"Biarin daripada gue sama-sama jones kaya elo." Timpal Pein. Jleb banget dah di hati Itachi.

Itachi memegang dada kirinya dan tertunduk lemas 'Oh, Kami-sama hilangkan lah keriputku dan buat para gadis terpikat olehku' batinnya sambil menangis.

'Ini kan ceritanya mau ngerampok bank, kok jadi melodrama gini sih?' batin Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sasori sweatdrop.

"OII ANIKI! INI BUKAN KELAS DRAMA!" teriak Sasuke pada Itachi yang masih menangis dramatisir.

'OH YA AKU INGAT!,' teriak Itachi dalam hati 'HARI INI KAN MAU NGERAMPOK BUKAN DI KELAS DRAMA!' Itachi lalu bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya ala tentara dan berkata "Ya, kita akan merampok bank sekarang!"

Itachi mulai mengomandani rekan-rekannya, "Sasori, kau pergi ke ruang brankas, Naruto dan Otoutou awasi area ini jangan sampai ada orang yang kabur atau lainnya. Dan Pein..." Itachi menatap tajam Pein, "kau jangan goda terus cewek itu. Di sini bukan tempat untuk pacaran."

"HAI'"

.

.

.

Sementara itu Sasori memasuki ruangan Brankas yang dikunci dengan menggunakan kode melalui komputer. Dan Sasori ahli yang satu ini.

"Yeah, akhirnya nyampe juga ke tempat kerja gue," ujarnya dengan senyum lebar lalu mengelus-elus pintu brankas besar yang terkunci "Adik-adikku bentar lagi kalian akan keluar kok." Katanya.

 **Note : Yang dimaksud Sasori 'Adik-adikku' adalah UANG.**

Pria Baby Face itu menghancurkan kamera CCTV dengan menggunakan snipernya.

"Waktunya kerja, uhuuyyy," katanya sambil menyimpan snipernya "lumayan bisa buat bayar nge-kos yang 5 bulan belum di bayar (*edaaannn Sas.*), ibu kos-nya dari kemaren ngamuk terus." Katanya sambil curhat (?) "Nenek Chiyo umroh euy...umroh euy..." katanya sambil membuka laptop dan menghubungkannya ke komputer bank.

Cuekin aja dia dulu, karena Sasori benar-benar edan.

.

.

.

Sementara di teller, Naruto dan Sasuke mengawasi para sandera, keadaan itu sangat hening hanya langkah kaki mereka yang terdengar.

"Duh, sepi sekali sih-ttebayo!" keluh Naruto yang akhirnya buka suara.

"Diam kau! Kita harus menjaga para sandera agar tidak kabur atau melapor ke polisi." Ujar Sasuke.

"Iya aku tahu, tapi tidak sehening seperti ini sih!"

"Seharusnya kita sekarang menyetel musik, tapi i-phone ku hilang!" kata Sasuke.

"Hola Amigos!"

Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Seorang pengamen berpenampilan ala rocker muncul di depan pintu bank, rambutnya pirang pendek seperti Light Yagami dan membawa gitar.

Si Pengamen itu menghampiri mereka.

"Salam saudaraku! Tidak keberatan kan jika aku menyanyi di sini un?" katanya dengan ramah.

Sasuke merasa kesal, kenapa ada penganggu di sini? Apa dia polisi? Batinnya. Dia menghampiri pengamen itu dan menolak secara halus.

"Dengar maaf ya, kami bukan bermaksud kasar atau apa. Bisakah kau mengamen di tempat lain saja? Kami sedang ada kerjaan di sini."

"Wah, nggak bisa un, ngomong-ngomong kerjaan apa sih un?" kata cowok itu kepo.

"Kepo banget sih lu! Udah sana pergi!"

"Oh tidak bisa!" cowok itu manas-manasin.

"Oh harus bisa!" balas Sasuke.

Naruto yang mendengar pertengkaran kecil itu menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa sih?" tanyanya.

"Begini, orang ini mau mengamen di sini, kutolak saja secara halus. Malah dia nyari masalah."

Si pengamen itu memperhatikan mereka lalu mendengus.

"Kalian salah sangka! Aku bukan pengamen un. Tapi...kami adalah-" Si cowok itu bersiul dan munculah dua orang berpakaian sama seperti cowok itu yang muncul tiba-tiba dari atas dan memasang kuda-kuda "KAMI JUGA PERAMPOK!"

To Be Continued... ( Ini belum benar-benar bersambung...)

Zona Request n Protes fic TSR

.

.

.

Sasuke : *gebrak meja belajar author* Woy thor gue mau protes sama elo!

Author : Kenapa Sasu-chan?

Sasuke : Kenapa di fic di chap ini ada bagian yang nista banget bagi gue?!

Author : Bagian yang mana itu?"

Sasuke : Yang ini nih...

*muncul tulisan di atas* _jadinya dia tersandung dan jatuh tengkurap dengan tidak elit-nya (*WTF what are you say thor?!*Sasuke)._

Sasuke : Yang bagian ini thor, kenapa gue nista di bagian itu hah?!

Author : Itu kan salahmu...

Sasuke : Kok gue di salahin sih?

Author : Elo nya sih jalannya sok cool gitu, ngga merhatiin jalan lagi. Makanya liat-liat kalo jalan

Itachi *entah muncul darimana* : Author bener Sasu-chan, makanya gak usah sok cool gitu deh

Naruto, Sasori, dan Pein *nongol di jendela kamar author* : BETOOOOLLL!

Sasuke : 'Kampret, kok malah nambah menyudutkanku sih?' ARRGGH! SUDAH JANGAN TAMBAH MASALAHKU! OH YA THOR GUE PUNYA REQUEST!

Author : Apa itu?

Sasuke : DI FIC ABAL-ABAL INI ADA SAKURA-CHAN TIDAK ?!(capslock jebol)

Author :Ada kok...tenang aja...gue kan juga SasuSaku lovers...

Sasuke : YESS! (OOC nya kambuh nih readers)

Itachi *nyeret Sasuke keluar* : Maaf ngerepotin ya thor, gue seret adik gue dulu ya...dah. Gangsters bantu gue!

*Naruto, Sasori, dan Pein bantuin Itachi nyeret Sasuke keluar*

Author hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat aksi mereka.

To Be Continued (kali ini beneran bersambung..)

 **Hola! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1 ini, maaf kalo humornya garing dan actionnya kurang. Sebetulnya ini dibuat sebulan yang lalu. Tapi karena Amerin sebulan lagi ada urusan seperti UKK, Bagi Rapor, Nebas Rumah, dll. Dan fic ini juga untuk author Dera Maori yang waktu itu nanya Amerin kapan nge-publish cerita ini. By The Way...Gomen kalo Sasuke nya terlalu OOC, dia nya begitu gara-gara bersemangat merampok bank (dan mau ketemu Sakura...he...he...he #plakk)**

 **Oh ya sebetulnya di chapter berikutnya masih bagian Flashback, entah sampai di chap berapa flashback ini selesai...So...Mind to RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Silly Robbers**

 **Amerin Hamada**

 **Rated : T semi M (untuk mesum)**

 **Genre : Action, Comedy n Romance ( Maybe )**

 **Disclaimer : Punya Masashi Kisimoto, cuma minjem karakternya**

 **Terinspirasi dari Film Indonesia Comic 8**

 **Warning : OOC, gaje, typo, garing, n bla..bla**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ AND CLOSE THE TAB**

Chapter 2

.

.

.

" _Kalian salah sangka! Aku bukan pengamen un. Tapi...kami adalah-" Si cowok itu bersiul dan munculah dua orang berpakaian sama seperti cowok itu yang muncul tiba-tiba dari atas dan memasang kuda-kuda "KAMI JUGA PERAMPOK!"_

.

.

.

"Kalian bertiga adalah perampok?!" kata Naruto shock.

"Benar sekali, jadi menyingkirlah kalian para pecundang!" kata Hidan.

Naruto dan Sasuke tidak terima di panggil pecundang oleh The Freaks. Menurut mereka, mereka lebih unggul daripada 3 orang berpakaian konyol itu.

"Kalianlah yang pecundang! Apa dengan berpakaian seperti itu kalian pikir kalian perampok hebat, heh?!" sindir Sasuke.

"Hmph! Tidak peduli kami aneh atau sebagainya. Kami tetap keren un!" teriak cowok yang ternyata Deidara (Author nyaris tidak mengenal bocah pecinta ledakan ini, readers. Soalnya rambutnya kaya Light Yagami.)

"Kamilah yang jauh lebih keren!" kata Naruto.

"Kami jauh lebih ganteng seperti Elvis Presley daripada kalian yang mukanya seperti gorilla, Senpai!" kata Tobi.

"Seenaknya kau mengatai kami gorilla, kami sama gantengnya dengan aktor Hollywood tahu!" Bantah Sasuke (WAKAKAKA...Sasuke dikatain gorilla sama Tobi tadi..").

Oke author skip pertengkaran gaje ini...

Kakuzu yang melihat pertengkaran gaje, mengambil kesempatan dengan mengeluarkan pistol di tasnya dan cepat-cepat menutupnya. Dia tidak menyadari kalau Itachi memergoki aksi Kakuzu tadi. Cepat-cepat si sulung Uchiha itu menodongkan senjatanya.

"Oi, apa-apaan kau!" bentak Itachi "Waduh, gan, ada polisi di sini!" katanya pada rekannya.

"Bunuh saja dia, Aniki!" kata Sasuke.

"Iya, bunuh saja dia chi!" kata Sasori yang sudah mucul di teller.

"Lho, Sas brankas-nya udah kebuka?" ujar Naruto.

"Belum, itu laptop gue masih memindai passwordnya. Udah, bunuh saja si cadar buluk ini." Katanya mengarahkan senjatanya ke kepala Kakuzu.

Ketika Sasori mulai menarik pelatuk sniper-nya, tiba-tiba dia dihajar Zetsu dari belakang, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan temanku mati." Katanya.

Sasori bangkit menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya dan mengarahkan snipernya ke arah Kakuzu dan Zetsu, "Siapa kalian hah?!"

"Kami juga perampok!" teriak dua preman itu bersamaan.

"Hmph, mana mungkin kalian juga perampok?" sindir Naruto "Kalian cuma preman di gang."

"Lho, kok kau tahu?" tanya Zetsu kebingungan, bagaimana si Namikaze tahu kalau dia adalah preman.

"Ya tahulah, dari penampilan kalian tahu!"

"Hei! Jangan menghina penampilan kami!"

Para perampok itu terus bertengkar sampai akhirnya dihentikan oleh suara ringtone yang cukup keras di sudut ruangan.

"Kampret! Siapa yang masang ringtone sekeras ini?!" bentak Sasori.

Perampok cs itu berjalan menuju sumber suara yang berada di belakang banner, dengan masing-masing senjata di tangan mengarahkan pada banner itu.

"WOY KAU YANG PEMILIK HANDPHONE KELUAR!" teriak Naruto.

Si Pemilik handphone yang bersembunyi di belakang banner itu keluar perlahan-lahan dengan mengibarkan saputangan putih. Naruto mengenal siapa si pemilik handphone itu, dia adalah...

"NARUKOO?!"

...Naruko Namikaze. Adik kembar Naruto.

Mata Sasori langsung menjadi love-love ketika melihat Naruko *Sekedar info Sasori naksir berat sama Naruko. Info selesai.*

"Naruko ngapain kau kesini?" tanya sang kakak.

"A-ano Nii-chan, aku mau transfer uang," kata Naruko ketakutan melihat senjata api di depannya "N-Ni-Nii-chan juga ngapain ke sini? Kok bawa senjata?"

Naruto dan Sasori (maklum sebagai kakak dan calon pacar), menurunkan senjatanya. Kecuali yang lainnya masih menodongkan senjata di depan gadis manis ini.

"WOY! TURUNIN SENJATANYA WOY!" Naruto dan Sasori bersamaan "ITU ADIK/PACAR GUE!" Naruto yang mendengar kata 'pacar' dari mulut Sasori langsung menggeplak kepala merahnya dengan snipernya. Alhasil, kepala Sasori benjol besar.

"APA-APAAN KAU BILANG SEPERTI ITU!" Teriak Naruto marah "JANGAN MACAM-MACAM DENGAN ADIKKU!"

"JIKA KAU MENYENTUH ADIKKU, MAKA AKU AKAN-"

"Nii-chan..."

"Iya Naruko?" Suara Naruto yang tadinya seperti banteng mengamuk tiba-tiba 3600 menjadi lembut.

"Tou-san nelpon nih..." Naruko memberikan ponselnya yang kepada Naruto yang menerimanya dengan tangan yang tegang akibat kemarahannya kepada Sasori.

"Moshi-moshi Tou-san..."

" _Moshi-moshi Naru, kau dimana?"_ terdengar suara Minato Namikaze di telepon.

"Err...Naru lagi di-" Naruto memandangi teman-temannya yang sedang mengucapkan sesuatu.

"di Mall...di Restoran...di Kebon...(yang ini aneh) di Toilet!" kata Perampok cs.

Hening...

Semuanya menatap sweatdrop ke arah Tobi. 'Toilet?...helloooowwww itu udah terlalu mainstream.' Batin mereka *lebay sekali ya?* menatap datar ke arah Tobi.

" _Halo?Halo?Naruto, apa kau disitu?"_ Suara Minato memecah keheningan.

"Iya Tou-san?"

" _Kau di mana sekarang?"_

 _"_ Ano...Naru di Perpustakaan...ya! di Perpustakaan!" kata Naruto bohong.

" _Bohong! Kau dan gengmu itu pasti di Bank kan? Mau merampok kan?!"_ Tegas Minato.

"K-k-kok Tou-san tahu sih?" Naruto gelisah. Perampok cs yang ikut menguping juga gelisah.

" _Ya tahulah! Tou-san dapat dari Paman Jiraiya. Dia juga di situ, cepat keluarkan dia!"_

"What?! Paman Jiraiya di sini! Ba-baik Tou-san."

" _Oh ya Naruto, satu lagi..."_

"Apa itu?"

" _Kalo udah membawa hasil rampokan, bagi rata juga dengan Tou-san,"_

"Emangnya kenapa?"

" _Hidup itu indah..."_ Nggak nyambung Minato...-_- " _Udah, jangan banyak bacot lagi. Cepat pulangkan adikmu dan Paman Jiraiya!"_ TUUTTT...Sambungan terputus seketika.

Naruto dengan tampang sweatdrop mengembalikan ponsel ke Naruko. Setelah itu, si bocah rubah itu memandang sekeliling ruangan dan berteriak-

"Paman Jiraiya, _Where are you?_ " katanya seperti Shaggy memanggil Scooby-Doo.

"AKU DISINI!"

Semuanya berbalik arah ke sisi Utara bangunan. Tampak pria tua bertampang bejat, melambai-lambaikan buku 'Icha-Icha Paradise' miliknya ke arah mereka, lalu menghampiri mereka.

"Naruto, tadi aku menelpon ayahmu. Aku tidak tahu ibumu mendengarnya atau tidak-

'Semoga jangan.' Batin semuanya.

"Jadi aku mau bilang, sukses merampoknya ya...paman juga dapat bagiannya boleh?"

"Boleh paman." Kata Sasuke.

"Nah, paman mau pulang dulu sama Naruko ya. Naruko ayo, paman antar pulang ya," ajak Jiraiya.

Naruko menggangguk menandakan setuju. Dan Sasori langsung memegang tangan mulus Naruko.

"Naruko-chan," katanya "tetaplah disini bersamaku, sampai kita berdua di atas ranjang." Kata Sasori *kau mesum Sasori*.

PLAKK!

Naruko menampar Sasori dengan wajahnya yang blushing(?). "M-Mesum! Kau jangan memandangku dengan mesum S-Sa-Sasori-kun." Katanya lalu berjalan keluar dari Bank dengan wajahnya yang tambah blushing.

'Sasori-kun?!' batin Naruto cs. GREP! Naruto langsung mencengkram kerah kemeja Sasori.

"Ampun, jangan perkosa aku." Kata Sasori dengan wajah pasrah dan nepsong.

Naruto langsung muntah darah lalu kembali normal "BANGKE! SIAPA YANG MAU MEMPERKOSAMU?! KAU HANYA MAU MEMPERKOSA ADIKKU!" CUUTTT! Setetes darah mengalir di lubang hidung Naruto. Lalu Pemuda Namikaze itu semakin mencengkram keras Sasori "APA-APAAN KAU?! APA KAU MENGGUNAKAN PELET UNTUK ADIKKU SUPAYA DIA MEMANGGILMU DENGAN SUFFIX-KUN?! *Tingkat kemarahan Naruto 1500%*

"AKU TIDAK MENGGUNAKAN PELET NAMIKAZE! BUKAN AKU, ITU NARUKO-CHAN SENDIRI YANG MEMANGGILKU DENGAN SUFFIX-KUN!" Balas Sasori dengan marah. 'Tapi aku suka, he...he...he" innernya.

"Pelet? Senpai itu menggunakan Pelet ikan ya, Dei-senpai?" tanya Tobi sambil menggaruk-garuk topengnya.

"Bukan, maksudnya itu si merah itu guna-gunain adiknya si kuning itu un." Kata Deidara datar.

"BOHONG! PASTI NANTI MALAM KAU MENGHIPNOTIS NARUKO LALU KAU MELAKUKAN 'ITU' DENGANNYA, IYA KAN?!" Mimisan Naruto deras membasahi lantai.

"Hei Naruto, hidungmu berdarah tuh." Kata Pein.

"Eh, Nani'," Naruto melepas cengkraman besinya pada Sasori, lalu mengeluarkan tissue dan mengelap hidungnya.

"Apa ini sudah selesai?" Kata Deidara.

"Sudah selesai. Naruto nya udah ngos-ngosan." Kata Sasori.

"Apanya yang selesai? Aku masih ingin memberinya pelajaran." Kata Naruto geram sambil membunyikan buku-buku jarinya.

"Sudah...sudah, berkelahi itu tidak bagus. Ingat tujuan kita kesini? Merampok bank!" kata Itachi bijak "Sebaiknya kalian berdua bersalaman meminta maaf, dan lupakan kejadian ini, mengerti?"

Naruto dan Sasori saling berpandangan, lalu mendengus dan membuang muka dan mengatakan "Tidak mau!"

"Kalian tidak mau?" kata Itachi tersenyum "Baiklah...TSUKOYOMI!"

Naruto dan Sasori merasakan horror menyelimuti mereka berhari-hari, padahal cuma satu jam.

"Cukup Chi! Gue gak tahan" tangis Naruto "Sasori maafkan aku, telah menimpukmu dengan sniperku."

"Gomen Naruto! Sudah menggoda Naruko-chan...HUWAA!" mereka saling berpelukan.

"Ih, mereka ada affair ya un?" tanya Deidara.

"Hn, kemungkinan besar iya, mereka cocok jadi pasangan Yaoi." Kata Sasuke.

"NAJISSS!" kata NaruSaso berbarengan "KAMI NORMAL BAKA!" lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Hah, baiklah," kata Itachi "lupakan kejadian gaje ini, dan fokus ke tujuan kita. Menurutku sebaiknya kita semua bekerja sama." Katanya.

Semuanya tampak berpikir memutuskan keputusan Itachi.

"Baiklah," kata Sasuke "Aku setuju, bagaimana kalian semua?"

"SAAHH!" ujar mereka serempak.

"Kurasa ada baiknya jika memperkenalkan diri." Kata Pein.

.

.

.

 **Daerah Luar K.B.C. 15.00 pm.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil-mobil polisi, truk militer, dan S.W.A.T tampak mengelilingi sekitar gedung K.B.C, semua personil keluar dan segera menyergap wilayah yang sudah di kuasai para perampok.

Salah pintu satu mobil terbuka dan keluarlah seorang gadis muda berambut _soft pink_ model _bob_ , dan mata emerald-nya menatap tajam di mana oleh rekan-rekannya, gadis itu menyalakan speakernya dan berteriak

"KALIAN SUDAH KAMI KEPUNG, KELUARLAH KALIAN!"

Tak ada respon dari dalam...

"Tampaknya mereka bersembunyi entah di mana, Sakura," kata salah satu rekannya yang berambut pirang dan bermata Aquamarine "Apa kita harus masuk ke dalam?"

"Jangan, sangat berbahaya!" larang si gadis _soft pink_ yang di panggil Sakura "Kita bahkan tidak tahu berapa jumlah perampok di dalam."

"Hah, _mendokusai ne_! Tak perlu repot begitu aku sudah meminta salah satu pengawas CCTV yang merekam kegiatan mereka." Ujar seorang pria berambut nanas dan bertampang malas.

"Bagus! Di mana rekamannya sekarang?"

"Ada di dalam minibus."

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat lekas kesana!"

.

.

.

 **Sementara di dalam K.B.C.**

.

.

.

"Sialan! Siapa yang telah memanggil polisi?!" ujar Pein ketika mengintip di jendela.

"Entahlah, siapapun orangnya akan kubunuh dia!" kata Naruto.

"Sial! Padahal kita semua belum mengambil uangnya!" kata Hidan.

"Apa kita harus kabur?" tanya Deidara.

"JANGAN!" teriak Itachi, "Ini hanya mempercepat mereka untuk menangkap kita, sebaiknya kita tenang dulu."

"APANYA YANG TENANG?!" serempak perampok cs.

"Diam saja dan ikuti instruksiku!"

Kita beralih ke Sasuke yang sampai sekarang masih belum menemukan i-phone nya, entah kenapa apa yang membuatnya penting dari smartphone-nya.

KLIK...KLIK...KLIK

Sasuke mengenali suara itu, suara itu berasal dari meja belakang teller. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dia menghampiri meja tersebut dan matanya melotot melihat apa yang di balik teller itu.

Tampak siluman hiu yang lagi _selfie_ pasang gaya alay, mulai dari gaya Cherrybelle, sampai gaya (sok) imut (yang menurut Sasuke itu gaya menjijikan *Author setuju pendapatmu Sasu..*)

'Kampret, si hiu itu _selfie_ nggak jelas, pake handphone gue lagi,' batinnya panik 'kalo dia buka _gallery_ nya, habislah sudah martabat gue sebagai seorang Uchiha, di situ ada foto gue yang juga lagi _selfie *_ Wah ketahuan ni hobi Sasuke yang lain.*. TI-TIDAAAKKKKK!'

Maka cepat-cepat Sasuke menghampiri si Hiu (Kisame) dan merebut i-phone nya dan langsung menghapus foto-foto alay Kisame.

"Apa-apaan kau _selfie_ di handphone-ku?" Sasuke menodongkan senjatanya ke arah Kisame "Kau pikir ini dimana?" katanya sambil membuka mode kamera dan _selfie_?

Kisame memasang tampang sweatdrop. 'sama saja.' Batinnya melihat Sasuke _selfie_ memasang gaya cool.

Abaikan Sasuke, sekarang ke Itachi cs yang sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, dengan begini, kita semua bisa keluar dengan selamat."

"Oke, tapi dimana Sasuke?" tanya Pein.

"DISINI!"

Pandangan mereka tertuju pada si bungsu Uchiha yang sedang menyeret Kisame.

"KISAME!" teriak Kakuzu dan Zetsu. "Darimana saja kau?" tanya Zetsu.

"Daritadi aku ngumpet." Ujar Kisame. Kakuzu dan Zetsu hanya ber-ohh ria.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam sebuah minibus tampak banyak layar-layar yang menampilkan keadaan di dalam K.B.C. Sakura dan rekan – rekan kerjanya tampak meneliti satu persatu pada layar tersebut.

"Lihat itu," kata Inuzuka Kiba menunjuk salah satu layar CCTV yang menampilkan Sasori yang mengelus-elus pintu brankas dan layar itu langsung _blank_.

"Itu pasti salah satu dari mereka," kata Sakura "Cari yang lainnya!"

"Aku menemukannya!" seru Tenten "mereka semua berada di teller."

"Tapi ada yang aneh," kata Hyuuga Neji "perhatikan ini, mereka semua masuk dalam waktu yang berbeda, lihat," katanya sambil menunjuk layar "pada pukul delapan pagi 3 orang mencurigakan masuk selayaknya dengan para nasabah, sejam kemudian datanglah lima orang menyerang secara langsung, dan tiga jam kemudian tiga orang datang lagi dengan cara yah...bisa dibilang eksentrik. Mereka menyamar menjadi pengamen."

"S-siapa sebenarnya mereka?" kata Hyuuga Hinata.

Sakura langsung beralih ke telepon dan menekan-nekan nomor yang di tuju "Kita akan segera mencari tahu siapa mereka."

.

.

.

KRIIINGG...KRIINGG...KRIINGG...

Bunyi telepon terdengar di meja teller. Itachi segera menuju teller dan mengangkat telepon.

"Halo?"

" _Apa anda leader-nya di sini?"_

"Benar, siapa ini?"

" _Saya AKP-Haruno berada tepat diluar pukul 12 didepan kalian._ "

Sasuke cs yang mendengar itu, langsung menghampiri Itachi dan ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan.

"AKP-HARUNO SAKURA?! DIA BENAR-BENAR DISINI?!" Sasuke melonjak senang. Sasuke sangat ngefans dengan polwan ini, karena dia tampil di acara dokumenter kepolisian Konoha.

Itachi segera melongok ke jendela, tampak sebuah minibus yang terparkir di situ, dia segera kembali ke teleponnya.

"Ya, aku melihatnya, kalian polisi bukan?apa mau kalian?"

" _Kami hanya ingin para sandera keluar dengan selamat, dan kita semua bisa mengurusi ini bersama-sama."_

"Baik, kami bisa menyanggupinya, tapi dengan satu-"

"WOI!"

"Maksud kami dengan beberapa syarat!"

" _Apa itu syarat-syaratnya dan mungkin kami juga bisa menyanggupinya._ "

Itachi menekan tombol loud speaker, begitu pula si polwan ini agar yang lain bisa mendengar.

"Dengarkan baik-baik. Pertama kami ingin ada sebuah minivan yang terparkir di depan, dan biarkan kami keluar dengan uang hasil curian. Maka, para sandera bebas."

"Eh, giliranku dong un." Pinta Deidara, Itachi segera memberikan telepon kabelnya kepada Deidara "Ehem, yang kedua...tolong carikan aku cewek yang tulus, setia, dan menerimaku dengan apa adanya. Bisa kan un?"

"Giliranku!" kata Kisame merebut telepon dari Deidara, "Yang keempat, minta ke pemerintah untuk membuat undang-undang dan pasal tentang perlindungan ras siluman. Kasihan, banyak banget saudara gue pada galau gara-gara banyak yang ngece muka kami padahal kami kan setara dengan manusia normal. Bilang itu ke pemerintah!" serunya, lalu menatap ke belakang "Ada yang mau ngasih syarat lagi?"

"AKU! AKU!" teriak Sasuke, dia segera mengambil telepon "Hn, ini syarat terakhir...syaratnya adalah..."

'Apa itu?"

"BOLEH AKU MINTA NOMOR TELEPONMU TIDAK?!"

Krikk...krikk...krikk (kembali ke mode jangkrik)

"YEEEE...DIKIRAIN APA!"

Sementara di minibus, semuanya menahan tawa karena permintaan Sasuke yang aneh tadi.

"Eh, Tobi juga mau dong, senpai," kata Tobi dengan Puppy Eyes nya.

"Hn, ngga boleh!" kata Sasuke.

"HUWEE...SENPAI PELIT...HUWEE..." Tobi menangis kencang sampai memekakan gendang telinga.

Sasuke segera memberikan teleponnya ke Tobi, lalu meniup gendang telinganya dengan tangannya.

"Tobi punya syarat yang spesial senpai, Tobi minta Pizza yang banyaaaaaaakkkkkk ya, senpai!"

Sakura hanya melongo mendengar permintaan aneh Tobi, ya apa boleh buat dia harus memenuhinya.

" _Oke, kami akan mengusahakan memenuhi permintaan kalian yang cukup logis._ " Katanya

Itachi merebut telepon yang di pegang Tobi dan berteriak "INGAT! WAKTU KALIAN CUMA SATU JAM DARI SEKARANG! ATAU KALIAN AKAN TANGGUNG SENDIRI AKIBATNYA!"

TUUUTT...Sambungan ditutup.

Sakura hanya menghela napas, satu jam dari sekarang tapi bagaimana caranya?"

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

Alhamdulillah, sekarang chapter 2 udah di buat...Amerin akan menjawab review dari chapter 1

Dera Maori : Oke deh, ntar di chap berikutnya. Sasuke tambah dinistain deh...Muwahahahahaha (evil laugh mode on)...Arigatou ^_^

Hinamori Hikari : Author senang Hika-san suka, ini udah di update. Hmmm...Sasuke bertemu dengan Sakura via suara...Arigatou

Ashura603 : Hmmm...mungkin saja begitu Ashura-san.

Kuneko Hyuzumaki : Iya ini dari film komik 8 Kuneko-san. Di sini Boru nya bukan Boruto Uzumaki, tapi klannya beda. Naruto sebetulnya anak orang kaya kok, tapi dia merampok cuma sekedar olahraga ekstrim. Wah author baru nyadar Kemal di sini di bagi tiga. Arigatou...^_^

Naka-Naga : Author senang Naka-san suka, ini di update ^_^

Dan Amerin juga berterima kasih kepada yang nge-follow dan nge-fave ini, semoga kalian suka ^_^

.

.

.

Oh ya, Readers, Zona Request n Protes Karakter TSR

Deidara : Author un, terima kasih ya udah di deskripsikan aku berambut pendek

Author : Sama-sama, Dei...

Sasori : Author, kapan aku bertemu dengan Naruko-chan lagi?

Author : Kasih tau ga yaaa...mungkin pas di epilog

Sasori : WTF! Epilog itu masih jauh! Ini aja baru chapter 2!

Author : Ya sabar aja Sas, orang sabar kan di sayang Tuhan...

Sasori : Oh iya ya thor...

Sasuke : Author, kapan aku bertemu dengan Sakura secara langsung?

Author : Oke Tunggu Wae...

Sakura : Author, kapan aku menghajar orang yang berani-beraninya menggodaku?!"

Author : Di tunggu aja, untuk sementara simpan tenaganya dulu ya...

ALL : AUTHOR KAMI MAU NANYA JUGA!

Author pingsan saking banyaknya karakter yang nge-request

...So mind to RnR?...

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**The Silly Robbers**

 **Amerin Hamada**

 **Rated : T semi M (untuk mesum)**

 **Genre : Action, Comedy n Romance ( Maybe )**

 **Disclaimer : Punya Masashi Kisimoto, cuma minjem karakternya**

 **Terinspirasi dari Film Indonesia Comic 8**

 **Warning : OOC, gaje, typo, garing, n bla..bla**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ AND CLOSE THE TAB**

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

 _Itachi merebut telepon yang di pegang Tobi dan berteriak "INGAT! WAKTU KALIAN CUMA SATU JAM DARI SEKARANG! ATAU KALIAN AKAN TANGGUNG SENDIRI AKIBATNYA!"_

 _TUUUTT...Sambungan ditutup._

 _Sakura hanya menghela napas, satu jam dari sekarang tapi bagaimana caranya?"_

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini, _forehead_?" tanya Ino "Waktunya hanya satu jam, sementara permintaan mereka konyol sekali!"

"Aku tahu _pig_ , yang perlu kita lakukan adalah memikirkan permintaan mereka," kata Sakura "aku tahu itu konyol, tapi nyawa para sandera di tangan mereka!"

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" kata Ino.

Sakura hanya menggeleng, memikirkan rencana yang akan dilakukan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu minibus, Sakura membuka pintu dan tampak seorang tentara militer berambut merah berantakan dan terdapat tato di dahinya. Di belakangnya seorang pria paruh baya berwajah ular yang membawa sebuah berkas.

"Gaara?" tanya Kiba "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, siapa orang di belakangmu?"

Pria ular itu maju dan memperkenalkan diri "Namaku Orochimaru, aku seorang dosen di Konoha University. Aku kemari untuk membicarakan tentang para perampok itu, aku kenal mereka."

"Oh baiklah, silakan masuk Orochimaru- _sama_. Kita bicarakan ini." Kata Kiba mempersilakan Orochimaru masuk.

"Hei, Gaara apa kau ikut?" Kiba menawarkan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan sekarang?" tanya Gaara.

"Kami sedang mengawasi para perampok melalui CCTV, sungguh ini seperti acara komedi, tidak seperti biasanya."

Gaara tampak berpikir, tak ada salahnya kan sedikit hiburan?, katanya dalam hati.

"Baik aku ikut." Katanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sementara di dalam Bank, para perampok kini menunggu permintaan mereka. Sambil menunggu mereka bersantai namun tetap mengawasi para sandera. Pein menonton video bokep bersama Naruto, Sasori, serta The Freaks, Sasuke dan Itachi _selfie_ gaya alay *Uchiha memang narsis ya?*, dan The Amateurs lagi nongkrong gak jelas. Kisame duduk di sebelah anak berusia sebelas tahun yang sedang bermain _games_ di PSP, Kisame memperhatikan anak itu yang tampaknya sangat ahli memainkan _games_ Sonic The Hedgehog.

"Wuih...jago banget kau menggunakan gerakan combonya," puji Kisame yang kini memperhatikkan anak itu dengan lincah menekan-nekan tombol PSP nya "lagi bosan ya?"

"Iya nih, bosan dua jam di tahan di Bank, sekarang aja udah pukul setengah 4," kata anak itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar PSP. Tangannya masih bergerak lincah memainkan _games_ populer itu.

"Nanti boleh aku pinjam tidak?" tanya Kisame "kayanya seru deh main itu."

"Boleh kok tapi habis itu-" si anak sudah mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Kisame "jangan hajar aku karena menipumu ya." Katanya sambil meneguk ludahnya.

"Kau yang kemarin menipuku kan?" tanya Kisame. Anak itu mengangguk "Ampun jangan hajar aku, tenang saja uang 6 Yen itu kukembalikan deh." Katanya ketakutan.

"Ah lupakan yang itu. Eh tapi tunggu—" Kisame memperhatikan wajah anak itu lalu bergantian menatap Naruto yang lagi nafsunya nonton video bokep lalu menatap anak itu lagi dan menatap Naruto lagi. Lagi dan lagi.

"Kau mirip dengan dengan rekanku," katanya menunjuk Naruto kepada anak itu 'Jangan-jangan...jangan-jangan...' batin Kisame "Ayo ikut aku agar aku bisa melihat kemiripan kalian dengan jelas." Ujarnya menarik tangan anak itu menuju tempat Naruto.

Sementara itu Naruto cs (minus duo Uchiha) menonton video bokep non-stop. "Iya...iya sedikit lagi, ayo buat dia berteriak kencang!" kata Pein.

"Yosh! Dia sudah berteriak kencang! Ayo buat dia takluk di hadapanmu!"

Para sandera yang melihat itu hanya sweatdrop 'Mereka itu ngerampok bener-bener nggak sih?'. Tapi yang penting kalian selamat kan?

Kisame dan anak itu menghampiri anak itu, Naruto cs (kali ini duo Uchiha dan The Amateurs kita ikut menonton video bokep ) tersentak kaget melihat kemiripan Naruto dengan anak itu.

"Na-Naruto (un)," kata mereka serempak "kau punya anak?!"

"Eh nani', dia bukan anakku-ttebayo!" bantah Naruto "Mungkin saja kebetulan, kan sering terjadi fenomena kaya ginian. Banyak yang seperti itu walaupun dari keluarga berbeda!"

"I-iya, aku bukan anaknya kok!" kata anak itu.

Itachi menatap tajam Naruto dan anak itu. Mata Itachi menatap tajam anak itu, "Siapa namamu, nak?" tanyanya.

"Namaku Boruto," kata anak yang bernama Boruto itu "boleh aku pulang?"

Itachi yang tadi wajahnya dingin tiba-tiba menjerit alay sambil memegang dada nya seakan-akan dia jantungan, Sasuke menutup mulutnya "OMG! Si dobe ternyata punya anak?!" kata Sasuke OOC "Dunia sudah terbalik rupanya."

" NARUTO KAU PENGKHIANAT!" teriak Itachi cs.

Sasori dan Deidara jungkir balik, Hidan sibuk bertasbih ke Jashin, Tobi menari stripes nggak jelas, dan Zetsu dan Kakuzu nungging-nungging gaje. Makin sweatdrop lah para sandera di situ.

"Tunggu namamu Boruto kan?" tanya Sasuke setelah kembali normal.

"Iya." Kata Boruto.

"Hn, Naruto...Boruto...Naruto...Boruto, ya dia memang anak Naruto." Kata Sasuke.

"APA?!" teriak Naruto.

"Dilihat dari namanya dia memang anakmu, dobe. Cuma beda 2 huruf depannya saja."

"Bisakah kalian tidak bodoh? Dia bukan anakku!"

"Iya dia benar, aku bukan anaknya!" Boruto membela Naruto. *untung ini bukan di canon Boruto, kalau iya kau nanti di bilang anak durhaka.*.

"Apa kau yakin?" kata Sasori.

"Yakin 100%!" kata mereka kompak *Ayah dan anak nih...cieee...#diRasenganNarutodanBoruto*

"Kalau begitu apa aku boleh pulang sekarang?" tanya Boruto.

"Boleh kok, pergi dari sini. Di sini berbahaya bagi anak-anak." Kata Naruto.

"Cieeeeee...Naruto melindungi anaknya tuh, uhuyyy..." kata Hidan.

"Cieeeeee..." goda Itachi cs dengan lebay.

"Cieeeeee...senpai-"

"DIAM! ATAU AKU AKAN MEMANGGIL KYUUBI UNTUK MENGHANCURKAN KALIAN!" ancam Naruto *kenapa dia bawa-bawa Kurama di canon ya?*

Skip dulu...

Sementara di Canon...

"HUATSSSYYYYIIM!" Kurama bersin-bersin.

"Kau kenapa Kurama?" tanya Shukaku si ekor satu.

"Entahlah, tampaknya ada orang yang memanggilku ke dunia fanfic untuk menghajar teman-temannya karena sudah menuduhnya sudah punya anak." Ujar Kyuubi.

Shukaku hanya mengangguk-ngangguk.

 **Now we back to the story...**

Boruto kini sudah diperbolehkan pulang dengan selamat, sementara para sandera yang lain menatap Boruto dengan iri.

"Hn, ini sudah satu jam," kata Pein "mana tuh minivan-nya?"

"Iya, mana tuh cewek idaman aku un?" kata Deidara.

"Mana undang-undang perlindungan ras siluman ku?" kata Kisame.

"TOBI LAPAR! TOBI MAU PIZZA NYA SEKARANG!"

Sasuke hanya terdiam 'Nomor telepon Sakura-chan kok belum diberi juga ya?' innernya.

"Waktu mereka sudah habis!" kata Itachi tak sabaran "mereka akan menyesal nanti!"

Itachi menatap sekeliling ruangan, tampaknya ia memilih sandera yang cocok.

'Yang di pojok itu jangan ah, kasian udah tua," batin Itachi berpikir "Si Karyawati pacarnya Pein itu, yang ada gue ditimpuk. Tapi siapa yang cocok dijadikan relawan untuk dibunuh ya?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari pintu utama Bank.

"ADA YANG PESAN 20 PEPPERONI PIZZA DAN TOMATO SALAD?!"

Itachi cs langsung menodong si Delivery Pizza itu.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"Siapa kau? Apa kau polisi yang menyamar?" kata Itachi tajam.

"Bu-bukan aku cuma pegawai biasa. Jadi siapa yang pesan ini?" tanya si Pengantar Pizza.

"TOBI YANG MEMESAN SENPAI!" teriak Tobi langsung mengambil pizza dan tomato salad dari tangan si Pengantar Pizza. "Eh, jadi totalnya 140 Yen."

"Yah, Tobi nggak bawa uang *ngenes bener lu Tob*. Tobi boleh minjam uang Itachi-senpai boleh?" pinta Tobi dengan menggunakan puppy eyes nya.

"Tidak boleh! Seenaknya kau minjam uang orang." Bentak Itachi.

Perlahan-lahan air mata Tobi mengalir di lubang topengnya, dan kemudian Tobi kembali menangis kencang yang memekakan gendang telinga.

"Iya...iya," kata Itachi buru-buru mengambil uangnya di dalam dompet dan memberikannya kepada Tobi "Ini uangnya 140 Yen! Sudah kau jangan menangis lagi!"

Tangisan Tobi langsung berubah drastis, ia mengambil uang itu dari Itachi dan memberikannya pada si Pengantar Pizza.

"Hore! Tobi mau makan dulu ah!" katanya sambil jingkrak-jingkrak gembira.

"Baik, karena semuanya sudah selesai. Aku pergi dulu, jaa..." ujar si Pengantar Pizza melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar. Namun Itachi menahannya dengan menarik kerah jaket belakangnya.

"Eh, tunggu dulu, urusan kami belum selesai," ujar Itachi sambil mengarahkan senjatanya ke orang itu "kau cocok jadi relawan kami."

"Relawan? Relawan untuk apa ?" tanya si Pengantar Pizza kebingungan.

"Relawan untuk dibunuh." Kata Itachi tajam. "Kau berdiri di situ." Katanya sambil mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah pintu kantor. Si Pengantar Pizza berjalan menuju pintu tersebut dengan tersenyum namun kakinya gemetaran.

"Yak, berdiri di situ," kata Itachi membidikan senjatanya ke arah Pemuda itu "tetap pasang senyum seperti itu dan ketika aku menghitung mundur, aku akan menembakmu dan kau mati dengan tenang. Siap? tunggu dulu siapa namamu?"

"Sai." Kata si Pengantar Pizza itu.

"Oke Sai, dalam hitungan ketiga kau akan mati dengan senyum di wajahmu. Kita mulai...Satu...Dua-"

"Eh, tunggu dulu!"kata Sai.

"Apa lagi?!" bentak Itachi.

Sai (Si Pengantar Pizza) mendekatkan dirinya menuju vas bunga berisi bunga tulip dan memegangnya "Sambil megang ini boleh tidak?" katanya dengan nada panik namun tetap tersenyum.

.

.

.

DONG

.

.

.

"INI BUKAN SESI PEMOTRETAN!" teriak Itachi "DIAM JANGAN BERGERAK!"

Aksi gila Itachi ditonton oleh rekan-rekannya dan juga polisi. Hanya saja para polisi melihatnya melalui CCTV.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" ujar Neji.

"D-di-dia akan membunuh orang itu!" jerit Hinata.

"Astaga! Itu si delivery guy pizza yang kita teriaki tadi!" jerit Ino.

"Ini sudah keterlaluan!" amuk Sakura, dia mengangkat telepon dan kembali menghubungi Bank.

.

.

.

"Kau sekarang diam! Tiga..." Itachi mulai menarik pelatuk snipernya.

Sementara Sai gemetaran ketakutan.

"Dua..."

'Aku sudah siap.' Batin Sai.

"Satu...dan _Hasta la Vista_!" Itachi menembak Sai hingga Sai terpental satu meter. Sai kini tergeletak tak bernyawa.

.

.

.

"Dia sudah mati!" jerit Ino.

"Akan kuhubungi mereka!" Sakura kembali menekan-nekan tombol telepon.

KRING...KRING...KRING...

Suara telepon kembali terdengar di meja teller. Kali ini Sasuke yang mengangkat telepon. 'Ini pasti Sakura-chan yang menelpon." Innernya.

"Halo, _Honey..._ " gombal Sasuke.

" _APA YANG KALIAN TELAH LAKUKAN?!"_ Bentak Sakura.

"Oh, cuma meminta relawan untuk dibunuh kok," ujar Sasuke "oh, ya mana _request_ nomor teleponmu? Aku sudah menunggu satu jam lho." Katanya sangat OOC *bayangkan suara Sasuke yang biasanya dingin kini menjadi alay .*.

" _Masa bodoh dengan nomor telepon! Tindakan yang rekanmu lakukan sangat gila! Membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah?!"._

Sakura benar-benar kehabisan kesabaran, dia terus membentak sampai akhirnya Hinata menepuk pundaknya. Sakura berhenti dan menengok ke belakang.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Sakura suaranya kembali normal.

"O-orochimaru-sama ingin menelepon para perampok." Kata Hinata.

Sakura menoleh ke Orochimaru dan berkata "Oh, silahkan Orochimaru-sama." Katanya sembari memberikan teleponnya pada Orochimaru.

Sasuke yang tadi heran karena tidak ada suara dari lawan bicaranya, karena tadi Sakura meneriakinya soal terbunuhnya Sai. Terkejut ketika mendengar suara laki-laki di telepon.

" _Halo, Uchiha Sasuke._ " Sapa Orochimaru lewat telepon.

"Siapa ini? Di mana Sakura-chan? Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" kata Sasuke dengan panik karena suara penjawab teleponnya berubah menjadi suara laki-laki.

" _Wah, tidak ingat dengan gurumu ya? Ini Orochimaru-sensei._ " Ujar Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sensei. Aku tidak kenal kau." Kata Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

Itachi cs yang sedang uring-uringan karena tidak ada kemunculan dari permintaan mereka, mendengar suara si bungsu Uchiha sedang menelpon. Itachi cs segera menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Pein.

"Nggak tahu nih, ada orang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai guru kita." Ujar Sasuke.

" _Pein Yahiko,bagaimana kabarmu? Kudengar kau mulai menindik wajahmu._ "

Perampok cs hanya kebingungan, kok orang ini sok kenal ya?

"Siapa ini? Kok sok kenal pada kami?" tanya Itachi.

" _Wah...wah... Uchiha Itachi, jangan begitu dengan gurumu. Kalian benar-benar lupa ya?"_

"Guru apa? Kau bukan guru kami!" teriak Naruto.

" _Baiklah kalian dulu kuliah di Konoha University, dan saat itu aku dosen kalian_ _, dan kalian hanya menyelesaiakan S1 karena kalian pindah ke Oto."_ Orochimaru menjelaskan.

"Dengar ya, kami bukan mahasiswa di sana dan jangan hubungi kami lagi!" seru Itachi lalu menutup telepon.

TUUUTT...

"Mereka memutuskan sambungannya." Ujar Orochimaru.

"Anda bilang dulu mereka pernah kuliah di Konoha University bukan?" kata Gaara.

"Ya, mereka adalah mahasiswa paling populer akan... ketampanannya," kata Orochimaru "tapi mereka hanya menyelesaikan S1. Setahun kemudian tidak ada kabar lagi tentang mereka." Ungkapnya.

"Mereka sekarang di sini melakukan perampokan, kenapa mereka bisa begitu?" tanya Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu. Mereka anak-anak kaum terpandang, klan mereka selama bertahun-tahun mendanai kampus ini."

"Bisakah anda menceritakan dengan detail?" ujar Neji.

"Baiklah, ini dimulai dari kejadian setahun yang lalu."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

Zona Request n Protes karakter TSB

Itachi : Author kenapa di chap ini lu bikin gue bokek?

Author : Hmmm...mau tahu aja atau mau tahu banget?

Itachi : Mau tahu banget!

Author : Hmmm...Rahasia alam!

Itachi : AMATERASU!

Author : Waaa~!

 **a/n : Hai! Chapter 3 sudah di update. Maaf kalau kalian lama menunggu, Amerin lagi terserang virus 'malasupdate-itis' yang menyebabkan kehabisan ide, tidak ada inspirasi, dll. Please...maafkan Amerin kalau chap ini nggak nyambung, nggak lucu, dsb.**

 **#nobacotagain**

 **Mind to RnR?**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Silly Robbers**

 **Amerin Hamada**

 **Rated : T semi M (untuk mesum)**

 **Genre : Action, Comedy n Romance ( Maybe )**

 **Disclaimer : Punya Masashi Kisimoto, cuma minjem karakternya**

 **Terinspirasi dari Film Indonesia Comic 8**

 **Warning : OOC, gaje, typo, garing, n bla..bla**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ AND CLOSE THE TAB**

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 4**

.

.

.

" _Baiklah, ini dimulai dari kejadian setahun yang lalu."_

.

.

.

KONOHA UNIVERSITY, 1 YEAR AGO...

"Kyaaaa~ Itu mereka berlima!" jerit para mahasiswi Konoha University.

Yep! Para mahasiswi ini sedang ada di tempat parkir menunggu kedatangan idola kampus mereka. Mereka adalah Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, Pein Yahiko, dan Sasori Akasuna.

Mereka berlima adalah mahasiswa tingkat S1 di Universitas ternama di kota Konoha. Universitas ini adalah Universitas elit karena di biayai oleh klan mereka masing-masing. Namikaze, Uchiha, Yahiko, dan Akasuna. Mereka terkenal bukan hanya kekayaan dan ketampanannya saja. Mereka sangat berprestasi di bidang masing-masing.

Oh ya, bukan hanya kaum elit yang kuliah di sini. Orang-orang biasa pun bisa masuk karena mendapat beasiswa karena prestasi. Contohnya : Hidan, Kisame, Zetsu, Deidara, dan Kakuzu.

Satu lagi, kampus ini tidak ada pembatasan kedudukan. Jadi, para mahasiswa-mahasiswi baik kaya maupun miskin bergaul tanpa ada masalah kedudukan sekalipun. Seperti : Persahabatan 'Idola Kampus' dengan 'Penerima Beasiswa.'.

Mereka sangat akrab sampai kejadian yang membuat mereka seperti di chapter – chapter sebelumnnya.

Orochimaru sebenarnya bukanlah dosen Konoha University. Dia adalah kepala mafia Yakuza yang terkenal akan kekejamannya. Dia menjadi dosen hanya sekedar untuk mengelabui polisi, walaupun begitu dia tetap melakukan aksi kejahatannya lewat menghipnotis para mahasiswanya. Anehnya mereka tidak pernah tertangkap polisi sekalipun. Kali ini dia memanggil para tokoh utama kita untuk menjadi penjahat.

"Ada apa anda memanggil kemari Orochimaru-sensei?" tanya Pein.

"Baiklah, silahkan kalian duduk."

Mereka duduk di sebuah sofa panjang, dan siap mendengarkan.

"Begini, setelah seminggu kalian ujian. Kalian pasti stress kan?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Yah, kami sangat lelah dan sterss-ttebayo!" kata Naruto.

"Sekarang kami ingin bersenang-senang seperti main _counter strike : condition zero_ benar kan minna?" ujar Sasori minta pendapat.

Mereka mengangguk, sebentar lagi liburan musim panas. Setelah seminggu ujian yang berat mereka kini ingin bersenang-senang.

"Kalian tahu? Ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada bermain game seperti itu."

"Apa itu sensei?" tanya Deidara.

"Baiklah," Orochimaru sembari mengeluarkan sebuah jam "tatap jam ini.". Orochimaru kemudian menggerakkan jam-nya pada mereka.

Mereka menatap dan mengikuti arah pergerakan jam tersebut.

"Dalam hitungan 3 kalian akan tidak akan sadarkan diri," ucap si dosen "dan aku akan menjelaskan kegiatan yang akan lakukan beberapa tahun kedepan."

Mereka sudah terpengaruh hipnotis Orochimaru.

"Kalian hanya akan menyelesaikan S1 dan kemudian kalian mulai melakukan apa aku suruh. Ketika kalian sadar kalian hanyalah sekelompok kriminal yang hanya berkerja untukku. Kalian akan di bagi menjadi 3 kelompok. The Gangsters, The Amateurs, dan The Freaks."

"Masing-masing kalian memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda-beda namun unik. The Gangsters, kalian berlima adalah penjahat yang sudah ahli dan licik, The Amateurs, kalian bertiga adalah preman jalanan, dan The Freaks, kalian adalah perampok untuk menghidupi orang-orang tidak mampu."

"Dan Obito, kau akan menggunakan nama samaran 'Tobi'."

Para Mahasiswa itu hanya mengangguk menuruti ucapan Orochimaru.

"Begitu aku menghitung mundur kalian akan terbangun dan melakukan apa yang aku suruh. Satu...Dua...Tiga!" dia menjentikkan jarinya untuk membangunkan mereka yang terpengaruh hipnotis.

Pada saat itu masuklah seorang gadis berambut biru dengan hiasan bunga di kepalanya. Dia adalah Konan, putri semata wayang Orochimaru.

"Apa semuanya sudah siap Tou-san?"

"Sudah siap."

.

.

.

 **Flashback End.**

.

.

.

Sebenarnya itu kejadian itu nyata, namun Orochimaru merekayasanya dengan-

"Mereka pindah ke Oto dan melanjutkan kuliah mereka. Waktu itu mereka masih anak-anak baik." Dustanya.

"Tapi kenapa mereka sekarang begitu?" tanya Ino.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu soal itu." Orochimaru memasang tampang sedih pura-pura.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

.

.

.

Itachi memandang tajam para sandera yang dihadapannya. Ia sangat kesal, siapa yang berani-beraninnya menelepon polisi sehingga mereka terjebak.

"Hn, salah satu dari kalian sudah membuat masalah. Ayo jawab! Siapa yang seenak jidatnya memanggil polisi hah?!" bentaknya dengan Mangenkyo Sharingannya sudah aktif, lalu digampar oleh Author. *Ini bukan Canon baka!*

Sebuah tangan terangkat dengan gemetar. Itachi menatap siapa yang mengangkat tangannya, seorang pemuda berambut merah bermata manik ungu bernama Nagato menjawab.

"Itu saya bapak." Ungkapnya.

Sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Itachi. Kekesalannya bertambah, karena orang itu memanggilnya 'Bapak'. Airmata mengalir di pipinya.

"TAHU NGGAK SIH~?SEHARIAN INI GUE DI PANGGIL BAPAK! GUE TUH SEUMURAN ELO! CUMA KARENA GUE PUNYA KERIPUT BUKAN BERARTI SEENAK JIDATNYA LO MANGGIL GUE BAPAK! NYESEK TAHU! SAKITNYA TUH DISINI~!" Itachi memukul dadanya sambil menangis histeris.

"Ma-maaf gan. Manggil kaya gini nggak apa-apa kan?" tanya pemuda itu.

Tangisan Itachi langsung berhenti. Lalu menatap pemuda itu sambil sesegukan.

"Nah, gitu kan nggak apa-apa. Umur masih muda udah di panggil gituan, Hiks~" Itachi sesegukan sambil mengelap ingus di hidungnya.

Zetsu yang tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Nagato itu, langsung mengeluarkan pistol di tasnya.

"EH, JADI LO YANG BIKIN MASALAH! LO NYUSAHIN BANGET! MATI AJA SANA!" Zetsu mengarahkan pistolnya pada Nagato dan menarik pelatuknya bukannya peluru yang keluar yang ada malah...

CPROOTT!

"Kok yang keluar kuah miso sih?" kata Nagato kebingungan ketika sup miso menciprat ke wajahnya.

Zetsu memandang pistolnya kebingungan lalu menatap Kakuzu dengan bingung yang mengartikan 'apa-apaan-ini?'. Kakuzu yang mengerti cuma nyengir 5 jari di balik cadarnya.

"Jadi begini-"

 **Flashback (Lagi)**

Kakuzu sedang makan ramen di Ichiraku Ramen. Dia hanya memakan ramennya saja, kuah miso masih utuh. Kakuzu lalu memasukkan kuah miso ke PISTOL MAINAN ANAK-ANAK *Kakuzu nggak modal*

 **Flashback gaje end**

"Jadi selama ini pistol yang kita bawa pistol mainan anak-anak?" Zetsu shock.

"Penghematan. Senjata sedang naik *emang kaya BBM dan sembako apa-_-* jadi jalan keluarnya yahh...ini." kata Kakuzu sambil melambai-lambaikan pistolnya.

"Pantesan ringan." Kata Kisame.

"Ck..ck..ck kalian nggak modal un." Komentar Deidara sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"DIAM KAU LIGHT YAGAMI KW!" bentak The Amateurs.

"Hah, aku Light Yagami KW? KW berapa un?" tanya Deidara.

"KW Super!" seru Kakuzu.

Sementara itu di Death Note...

"HUATSHYIM!" Light Yagami (yang asli) bersin-bersin.

"Kau kenapa Light?" tanya Ryuk si Shinigami.

"Ada seseorang yang meniru penampilanku. Sialan! Akan kubunuh dia!" Light lalu membuka Death Note miliknya. "Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa namanya." Katanya pundung di pojokan kamarnya.

"Tenang saja Light kan ada aku." Kata Ryuk lalu melesat pergi. Tapi semenit kemudian balik lagi.

"Kok balik lagi?" tanya Light.

"Tidak bisa. Orang itu berada di dunia Fanfiction, aku tidak bisa menjangkaunya kesana." Kata Ryuk lalu ikutan pundung di samping Light.

Back to story...

'Sudah mulai melawak nih.' Batin Sasuke. "Woy! Ini bukan saatnya melawak! Sasori kau cek ke brankas pintunya sudah terbuka belum?"

"Sip deh!" Sasori mengacungkan jempolnya lalu melesat pergi.

.

.

.

Saat di brankas, Sasori memeriksa _progress_ untuk membuka kunci brankas. Namun, brankas itu gagal dibuka, Sasori mendesah kecewa.

"WOY MINNA!" Sasori memanggil teman-temannya. Naruto cs menghampiri Sasori.

"Ada apa? Sudah terbuka?" tanya Naruto.

" _It's Failed_! Kita gagal, lakukan rencana cadangan!"

"Astaga kita lupa membawa dinamit! Bagaimana ini?"

"Ada yang mengatakan dinamit?" tanya Deidara memasuki brankas.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasori.

"Kalau soal ledakan, aku ahlinya un!"

.

.

.

"Kalian sudah siap?" Gaara mengomando pasukannya.

"Siap!"

"Aku tidak ingin ada korban jiwa dalam penyelamatan ini. Tidak ada yang ceroboh, karena nyawa sandera di tangan kita semua."

"Baik Tuan!"

"Baiklah kita siap."

.

.

.

"Aku punya firasat buruk." Hidan mengelus-elus dadanya "Persiapkan senjata kalian." Katanya sambil mempersiapkan senjata.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kisame.

"Kita akan menyerang di belakang gedung."

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil?" Itachi tidak yakin ketika Deidara tampak merakit bom.

"Tentu saja un. Berdoa saja un." Deidara memasang bom di pintu brankas. "Baik ini sudah dipasang tinggal di _setting_ waktunya." Deidara mengatur waktu meledaknya bom itu "Nah, sudah selesai bomnya meledak 10 detik. SEMUANYA MUNDUR!"

Yang lain mundur dan bersembunyi. Dan menghitung mundur di dalam hati.

'10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1, dan'

DUARH!

Pintu brankas hancur dan menampakkan isinya. The Gangsters berharap isinya tidak seperti waktu itu, tapi malah sebaliknya, bertumpuk-tumpuk uang triliunan Yen di depan mata.

"YUHUU!KITA BERHASIL!"

"YEAH! AKHIRNYA BISA BELI PAKET UMROH!"

"CEPAT KUMPULKAN UANGNYA SEBELUM POLISI DATANG!" Perintah Itachi sambil memasukkan uangnya ke dalam tas.

Sementara itu Konan, sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan celana hitam, _boots_ hitam, tank top hitam, yang dibalut dengan jaket kulit hitam. Ia mengeluarkan _Rifles_ dari dalam tas.

"JANGAN BERGERAK KAU SUDAH KAMI KEPUNG!" Perintah Gaara yang sudah mulai serangan.

"Hmm...kau tidak akan bisa menghalangiku." Konan dengan tiba-tiba menghajar Gaara dan anak buahnya.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin firasatmu, akan begini?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Tentu saja, ini semua berkat Dewa Jashin." Kata Hidan membanggakan dewanya.

"Kau ini daritadi Jashin melulu. Kau orang mana sih?"

"Aku dari Yugakure, terus pindah ke Konoha."

"Ohh.."

"Cukup basa-basinya! Cepat jalan!" tegur Kisame "Tunggu siapa itu?" katanya menunjuk sesorang yang menghampiri mereka.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **a/n : aloha guys! Maaf kalau ini chap terpendek, because i'm stuck of idea! Maaf juga kalau chap ini nggak bagus, nggak lucu, dsb.**

 **Oh ya, Amerin akan menjawab review dari chapter 2 dan 3:**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Naka-Naga : Yosh! Arigatou atas dukungannya, untuk posisi Nagato lihat aja tuh di atas... ˆ _ˆ**

 **Dera Maori : Polwan memang harus begitu. Wokeh Sasu-chan nya di nistaiin lagi muwahaha *di chidori* Arigatou! ˆ_ˆ**

 **Hinamori Hikari : Oke deh, kalau terlalu di nistaiin malah Amerin di chidori terus dong, Arigatou ˆ _ˆ**

 **Ashura603 : Isha'a Allah, Amerin akan lanjutkan secepatnya!**

 **Megane Gals : Naru nya kan belum ketemu Hinata. Soal Sasori dia memang mesyum dari sono-nya *dikugutsu*, hahaha Saking greget pengen ketemu Sakura jadinya begini deh. Arigatou!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **L.A Lights : wkwkwk...Amerin senang L.A-san (nggak papa manggilnya kan?). Terima kasih atas dukungannya!**

 **Megane Gals : Soal mereka akan dihipnotis masih misteri *Author sok misterius*. Kalau boru-nya jadi anak nya Naru, nantinya dirasengan lagi deh...**

 **Dera Maori : It's okay. Gomen del, nanti aku bernasib sama *ngelirik naru boru yg nyiapin rasengan*. Sasuke tadi bilang "Halo Dera-dear". Arigatou... ˆ _ˆ**

 **Nyonya Besar Gaara : Amerin senang kalau Nyonya Gaara-san (panggil ini boleh kan?). oh, yang Minato itu Amerin terinspirasi dari episode shippuden yang entah keberapa. My Stupid Boyfriend fic favorite ku lho...nggak bosen2 bacanya. Soal yang itu memang terinspiriasi dari Comic 8, tapi Amerin usahain agar tidak terlalu mirip dengan ditambahkan lelucon yang Amerin punya. Arigatou ˆ _ˆ**

 **And thank you very much..yg udah nge-fave dan nge-follow fic ini. Amerin jadi bersemangat karena kalian. Sekali lagi terima kasih.**

 **Oh ya, karena besok Idul Adha, Amerin ucapkan mohon maaf lahir dan bathin ya...**

 **Jadi...RnR ya, karena...**

 **...Hidup Itu Indah... #DigamparMinato *Minato:Woy! Itu trademark gue!* #Sorry bang...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Zona Request n Protest Character TSR**

Sasuke : "Author, katanya aku bakal mau ketemuan Sakura-chan, tapi mana?"

Author : "Di chap depan kamu nya ketemuan kok."

Sasuke : "Serius nih thor, awas kalo nggak. Gue chidori elo!"

Author : "Iya."

Itachi : "Thor, kenapa gue nista sih?" *nangis mewek*

Author : "Kan Nagato-kun nya gak tahu, kalo kau masih muda, iya kan?" *ngelirik Nagato*

Nagato : "Betul, thor."

Itachi : "Ntar kalau udah bawa uang rampokan, gue mau operasi plastik."

Author : "Gimana hasilnya ya, kalau habis di operasi?"

Nagato : "Tambah hancur kali..wkwkwkwk..."

Itachi : "Grrr...AMATERASU!"

Author n Nagato : "WAAAA~!"

Itachi : "Rasain kalian berdua!"

 **Mind 2 RnR?**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Silly Robbers**

 **Amerin Hamada**

 **Rated : T semi M (untuk mesum)**

 **Genre : Action, Comedy n Romance ( Maybe )**

 **Disclaimer : Punya Masashi Kisimoto, cuma minjem karakternya**

 **Terinspirasi dari Film Indonesia Comic 8**

 **Warning : OOC, gaje, typo, garing, n bla..bla**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ AND CLOSE THE TAB**

.

.

.

" _Cukup basa-basinya! Cepat jalan!" tegur Kisame "Tunggu siapa itu?" katanya menunjuk sesorang yang menghampiri mereka._

.

.

.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kakuzu.

Seseorang itu sekarang menampakan wajahnya. Ya, dia adalah Konan yang membawa bom dan granat.

"KALIAN MUNDUR! AKU AKAN MELEDAKKAN BRANKAS!" teriak Konan. Ia memasang bom pada bagian belakang brankas, dan mengatur waktu meledaknnya bom.

"BOM AKAN MELEDAK DALAM 5 DETIK! KALIAN MUNDUR!" Konan berlindung ke tempat aman, begitu pula para perampok.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Dan...

DUAARRH!

Bagian belakang brankas hancur karena ledakkan dan tampak The Gangsters dan Deidara bersembunyi di balik tumpukan uang. Pein yang melihat Konan langsung matanya berbinar-binar.

"Apakah ini surga? Konan-chan kau di sini?" katanya lalu melempar tas berisi uang lalu berlari untuk memeluk Konan.

"Bro, kau masih hidup, aku bakalan ada di surga kalau ada Sakura-chan di sini." kata Sasuke, yang lainnya _sweatdrop_ seketika.

PLAK

Konan menampar Pein. Pein pun tepar seketika *DITAMPAR PUN TEPAR? XD*

"Ini bukan untuk main-main baka! Kau masih hidup, cepat ambil uangnya dan pergi dari sini!" perintah Konan.

"YES MA'AM!"

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Orochimaru diam-diam menyelinap keluar dari minibus. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk membawa hasil rampokkan, dan samasekali tidak ketahuan.

'Hmph, kalian para polisi bodoh tidak akan menangkapku.'

"Yo, _forehead_! Apa kau sudah siap?" kata Ino.

"Ya aku siap!"

"Kau Chouji?" Ino memberi deathglare pada Chouji yang sedang makan keripik kentang.

"I-iya." Chouji langsung membuang keripik kentangnya begitu merasakan aura hitam menyelimutinya.

"BAIK KITA MULAI!"

Sementara para polisi memasuki Bank dan melihat Gaara dan personil tentara nya tergeletak pingsan, sementara para sandera sudah bebas dan selamat. Sakura membangunkan Gaara dan lainnya. "Hei, Gaara bangun." Katanya menampar-nampar pelan pipi Gaara. Tapi, pemuda ini samasekali tidak sadar malah dia tidur di posisi miring ke kanan dan memeluk senjatanya seakan-akan senjata itu adalah _Teddy Bear_.

'Ini orang tidur apa pingsan sih?' batin Sakura sweardrop.

Sakura tampak berpikir bagaimana cara membangunkan panda tukang tidur ini. Aha! Dia memiliki ide.

"Hei, Gaara jika kau tidak bangun dalam 15 detik, kupastikan boneka beruangmu ini kubuang ke laut." Dia sangat mengenali kelemahan tentara ini. Ya, Gaara paling takut dan panik jika salah satu koleksi boneka kesayangannya hilang atau dirusak.

"TIDAAAKKK! JANGAN BUANG BONEKA KU! KUMOHON!" teriak Gaara OOC seperti anak kecil. Dia memandang sekitar ruangan, tersadar kalau dia sedang berada di bank.

"Untung saja para sandera sudah dibebaskan, jika tidak _image_ ku hancur seketika." Gumam Gaara gaje.

"Sudahlah, kau tahu ke mana larinya para perampok itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Terakhir kuingat, aku hanya di hajar oleh seorang wanita yang di duga adalah salah satu dari mereka."

Sakura putus asa, bagaimana jika para perampok kabur dan tabungan para nasabah hilang? Pasti akan sulit mencarinya. Sakura sibuk berpikir sampai Tenten memanggilnya.

"Sakura! Aku menemukan para perampoknya, mereka berada di belakang brankas."

"Ayo kesana!"

.

.

.

"Cepat masukan uangnya sebelum para polisi datang!" Konan memerintah para perampok untuk bekerja lebih cepat memasukan uang dalam mobil minibus.

"JANGAN BERGERAK!" Konan semakin panik ketika mendengar perintah seorang polisi yang berada di belakang mereka.

"Ayo cepat baka! Para polisi sudah mendekati kita!" bentak Konan.

"Ini sudah selesai! Ayo kita pergi!" seru Itachi.

Konan dan para perampok sudah masuk ke dalam minibus kecuali Sasuke, dia hanya berdiri dan merentangkan tangan seperti posisi orang memeluk.

"Woy teme! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat masuk!" teriak Naruto.

"Tidak mau! Kalian duluan saja. AKU AKAN BERTEMU SAKURA-CHAN~!" pekiknya dengan mata onyx-nya yang berapi-api.

"Ck. Kau selalu saja membuat masalah, baka otouto!" Itachi turun dari minibus dan menarik Sasuke untuk menjauh.

"Ayo Sasuke! Masih banyak cewek cantik untukmu!"

"Nggak mau! Sakura-chan lebih top dari apapun!"

"Cepat turuti perintahku!"

"Tidak ma-" Itachi menghajar tenguk Sasuke hingga pingsan. Itachi menggotong Sasuke masuk dalam minibus. Dan mereka berhasil kabur.

"AYO KITA BERANGKAT!"

"Sial! Mereka melarikan diri!" umpat Sakura.

"Kita kejar mereka!" ujar Tenten.

"Baiklah semuanya masuk mobil!"

.

.

.

 _Sementara di dalam minibus..._

"Woohoo! Perampokan kita berhasil!"

"Kita kaya! Hahahahaha!"

Perampok cs berhasil kabur dengan membawa uang rampokan yang sangat besar. Minibus dikendarai oleh Konan, sedangkan yang lainnya sedang menghitung uang. Tiba-tiba suara sirine polisi menyerbu mereka.

"Sial! Polisi mengejar kita!" Sasori menengok arah belakang.

"Bagaimana ini? Kita kehabisan granat-ttebayo!" kata Naruto panik.

"Tenang saja un! Aku akan membuat C-4!" Deidara merakit C-4 dengan lincah, tak hanya sampai 10 menit dia berhasil membuat C-4. Kepalanya melongok keluar dan mengarahkan C-4 nya ke arah salah satu mobil polisi.

'Baiklah, ini akan menjadi salah satu karya terbaikku!' batinnya.

Deidara melempar C-4 ke arah mobil itu dan...

"KATSUU~!"

Krik...krik...krik

" ... "

" ... "

"Eh, kok nggak meledak ya, un?" tanya Deidara kebingungan.

"INI BUKAN CANON, AHO!" teriak perampok cs plus Konan serempak.

"Kau bodoh sekali-ttebayo!" bentak Naruto.

"Dan kita sekarang benar-benar terjebak." Sasori mendengus, ketika Sasori melihat sebuah granat di saku jas Naruto. Dia merogohnya dan mengeluarkan granat itu.

"Kau yang bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak bilang ada granat di kantongmu?" tanya Sasori.

"Eh- itu aku tidak merasakannya di kantongku!" bantah Naruto.

Sasori tidak mendengarkan, dia menarik kunci granat. Dan...

"KENAPA KAU TARIK KUNCINYA DARI DALAM?! CEPAT LEMPAR BODOH!" teriak perampok cs. Dan itu membuat Sasuke terbangun.

Itachi merebut granat itu dari Sasori dan melemparkannya ke arah salah satu mobil polisi dan mobil itu meledak. Sementara mereka sudah menjauh, polisi yang masih mengejar mereka berhenti dan memeriksa mobil yang terbakar.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, kami tidak apa-apa." Kata salah satu polisi yang keluar dari mobilnya.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua tetap di sini. Kami saja yang menangkap mereka." Ujar Sakura.

Kedua polisi itu mengangguk dan pergi berlalu untuk mencari bantuan. Sementara, Sakura dan yang lainnya kembali mengejar para polisi.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Konan dan perampok cs tiba di sebuah gudang. Di dalam gudang, mereka disambut Orochimaru yang tersenyum licik, Konan memarkirkan mobilnya dan keluar menyambut ayahnya.

"Halo Tou-san. Kita sudah berhasil." Konan dengan riang memeluk ayahnya.

"Ya, kau hebat sekali putriku." Puji Orochimaru.

"Para pecundang ini kita apakan?" tanya Konan menunjuk para perampok cs.

"Kita serahkan ke polisi dan buat seakan-akan mereka bersalah." Ujar Orochimaru.

"Hei di mana kami sekarang?" Itachi melongokan kepalanya keluar jendela mobil.

Orochimaru menghampiri mereka dan tampak membawa alat sengat. Lalu, menyetrum mereka secara bersamaan. Sehingga mereka tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kalian akan kubawa ke polisi." Ujar Orochimaru sebelum ia dan Konan tertawa jahat.

.

.

.

"Apa!? Para perampok melarikan diri?!" teriak pimpinan polisi mereka, Yamato.

"I-iya Yamato-sama, kami tidak dapat menangkap mereka. Mereka sangat lihai." Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menghadap bos-nya.

Kini para polisi Konoha kembali ke kantor polisi dan melapor pada bos mereka kalau mereka tidak berhasil menangkap perampok yang mereka kejar. Mereka merasa gagal dan bersiap mendapat skors jika masalahnya benar-benar besar.

"Go-gomenasai Yamato-sama atas keteledoran kami. Kami masih baru di sini." Ujar Hinata dengan malu.

Yamato menatap para anak buahnya yang bertugas selama tiga bulan, dan ini adalah tugas pertama mereka menangkap perampok. Tidak mungkin ia akan memarahi atau men-skors mereka, tidak ada kesalahan sama sekali. Ia tersenyum pada para anak buah-nya yang masih muda.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalian masih baru dan masih dalam pelatihan. Jadi, aku tidak akan men-skors kalian." Ujarnya.

Sakura dan teman-temannya merasa lega dan menatap Yamato penuh berterima kasih. Mereka hanya perlu berlatih lagi. Tiba-tiba Ebisu berlari menghampiri Yamato dan yang lainnya.

"Yamato! Orochimaru-sama datang membawa para perampok itu!" ujarnya terengah-engah.

Mata mereka membulat, bagaimana Orochimaru bisa menangkap mereka? Apalagi mereka terlihat berbahaya dan bisa saja membunuh siapapun, pikir mereka dalam hati.

"Di mana dia sekarang?" tanya Yamato.

"Dia di luar kantor, ia sedang menunggumu." Kata Ebisu lalu pergi berlalu.

Yamato segera bangkit dari kursinya dan mengomando anak buahnya, "Ayo, minna! Kita ringkus perampok itu!". Sakura dan lainnya berlari menyusul Yamato.

.

.

.

"Selamat! Anda berhasil meringkus para perampok ini," Yamato menyalami Orochimaru "bagaimana anda bisa melakukannya? Apalagi mereka bisa di bilang berbahaya."

"Saya hanya bisa melakukannya dengan kemampuan saya, pak." Ujar Orochimaru.

"Anda tahu? Bukan hanya polisi yang bisa meringkus penjahat, tapi masyarakat sekitar seperti anda bisa melakukannya." Kata Yamato sambil memandangi para perampok yang terbungkus kain yang sedang diringkus Neji, Kiba, Shino, dan yang lainnya.

Sakura memandangi satu persatu perampok yang akan siap di jebloskan ke penjara, tapi ketika melihat Sasuke ia melihat ke janggalan. Ada sebuah kalung dengan flashdisk yang menjadi liontin. Sakura menahan Neji yang membawa Sasuke dan mengambil kalung itu, seingatnya Sasuke tidak mengenakan kalung seperti ini. Ia merasakan firasat aneh lalu membuka kain penutup yang menutupi wajah Sasuke. Ketika ia membuka kain itu, ia tercengang ketika wajah itu bukanlah Sasuke Uchiha, tapi wajah orang lain yang berpostur sama seperti Sasuke.

Yamato dan yang lainnya juga ikut tercengang, Yamato membuka satu persatu kain yang menutupi wajah perampok yang lainnya. Dan tidak ada wajah Naruto, Itachi, Sasori, dan lainnya, melainkan orang lain.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Yamato marah "Orochimaru-sama, anda di tahan!"

Kiba dan Shino langsung menahan Orochimaru "Hei, apa-apaan ini?" Orochimaru memberontak "Aku tidak punya buktinya."

Yamato mengambil flashdisk itu dari tangan Sakura dan berkata "Kita akan menemukan buktinya lewat ini."

.

.

.

Yamato dan lainnya (termasuk Orochimaru yang di borgol dan diawasi Kiba dan Shino.) memasuki ruang komputer, di situ tampak Anko yang sedang meneliti keadaan lalu lintas kota Konoha.

"Anko tolong periksa flashdisk ini, kita lihat apa ada bukti yang meyakinkan di sini." Yamato sembari memberikan flashdisk tersebut pada Anko.

Anko menghubungkan flasdisk itu melalui plug in, lalu setengah menit kemudian muncul dua file yang barada dalam flashdisk itu. Anko membuka salah satu file itu. File itu adalah video yang berisi rencana jahat Orochimaru yang menggunakan mahasiswa-mahasiswa Konoha University untuk menguasai kota Konoha. Orochimaru tampak pucat ketakutan ketika rahasianya mulai terungkap.

Anko membuka file kedua dan muncul sebuah aplikasi GPS yang meunjukkan sebuah titik kecil yang bergerak menuju suatu tempat. Titik kecil itu adalah, sebuah minivan yang dikendarai Konan menuju tempat perkumpulan Yakuza.

"Anak-anak! Cepat ikuti mobil itu, mobil itu menuju daerah Yakuza!" perintah Yamato.

Yamato dan anak buahnya langsung keluar untuk mengejar mobil itu. 'kemana perampok yang sebenarnya?' batin Yamato ketika berada dalam mobil bersama Kiba yang sedang menyetir mengejar mobil itu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Konan sudah sampai di tempat perkumpulan mafia. Tampak para mafia berbagai belahan sedang menunggunya. Dengan senyum liciknya, Konan menghampiri mereka sambil membawa uang rampokan.

"Hei, nak! Di mana ayahmu?" tanya salah satu Mafia.

"Dia sedang berada di kantor polisi menyerahkan korbannya, dan dia bilang ia akan menyusul." Ujar Konan.

"Baik, sambil menunggu cepat berikan uang itu pada kami!" perintah mafia itu.

"Tidak akan! Kami akan menguasai kota Konoha atau mungkin dunia, hahaha!" Konan tertawa jahat.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sirine polisi dan keluar Yamato dan anak buahnya mengarahkan pistol mereka ke arah para mafia.

"JANGAN BERGERAK! KALIAN SUDAH KAMI TAHAN!" teriak Yamato.

Sakura dan yang lainnya tampak meringkus para anggota mafia. Sakura yang menahan Konan harus menahannya dengan kuat, karena Konan tampak memberontak melepaskan diri.

"Sialan! Bagaimana kalian bisa menemukan kami?"

"Dengan sinyal pelacak, kami bisa menemukan kalian semua."

Singkat cerita, esoknya Orochimaru dan Konan di bawa ke pengadilan atas tindakan kejam yang selama ini mereka perbuat. Mereka akhirnya di penjara seumur hidup.

.

.

.

Di sebuah pelabuhan, Ferarri, Porche, Lamborghini, Ducati, dan Harley Davidson tampak balapan untuk siapa yang lebih dahulu. Ternyata Lamborghini lah yang terlebih dahulu sampai ke area parkir, sementara yang lainnya menyusul.

Ketiga mobil mewah itu terbuka dan keluarlah : Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Pein Yahiko, Akasuna Sasori, Deidara dan Obito Uchiha dengan gaya _supercool_ karena ada efek angin yang membuat mereka gimana gitu...

Sementara motor pengendara dan penumpang Ducati dan Harley Davidson membuka helm-nya. Muncul-lah wajah : Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu, dan Zetsu yang protes pada Author kenapa tidak efek angin seperti yang tadi *Author: Bodo amat*.

Ber-sebelas mereka memasuki gudang besar yang di dalamnya ada sosok Namikaze Minato, Manikaze Naruko, dan Sai yang menunggu mereka. Sasori yang tadinya berjalan dengan _cool_ tapi ketika melihat Naruko, matanya langsung love-love dan berlari berusaha mencium Naruko. Namun, dia di hajar Minato membuat wajahnya hancur *Sasori : Ampun dah, thor. Baru ketemu Naruko-chan kok langsung dihajar?* seketika. Minato mempersilakan mereka masuk (Sasori sedang di P3K oleh Naruko *Author: Tuh Sas, di balik apesnya hidup pasti ada keberkahan.*) dan duduk di sofa.

"Bagaimana misi kali ini? Seru?" tanya Minato.

"Seru banget! Pengen dapat misi kaya gini lagi Tou-san!" Naruto mengepalkan tinjunya dengan semangat.

"Iya! Aku mau lagi, tapi misi selanjutnya aku mau jadi polisi saja." Kata Sasuke.

"Emangnya kenapa otouto?" Itachi dengan raut wajah kebingungan dan membuat keriputnya bertambah panjang 10 cm *di amaterasu*.

"Soalnya, kalau aku menyamar menjadi polisi, aku bisa PDKT dengan Sakura-chan~" kata Sasuke dengan nada suara yang nggak Sasuke banget.

Semuanya _sweatdrop_ menatap Sasuke, meskipun pengaruh hipnotisnya di hilangkan tetap saja Sasuke masih jatuh hati dengan polwan ini.

"Sudah...sudah, kali ini Tou-san akan beri kalian libur satu tahun. Kalian tahu kan, kalian sudah melaksanakan misi ini hampir 2 tahun."

Semuanya bersorak gembira mendengar pengumuman dari Minato *Author : enak banget libur satu tahun! Ngiri jadinya.* ada yang melakukan selebrasi gila-gilaan seperti pemain bola yang berhasil mencetak gol sambil diiringi lagu 'Wavin Flag' milik K'naan, ada yang _shuffle dance_ , ada yang bertasbih (Readers : itu mah Hidan thor.), ada yang _Gangnam Style_ ala PSY, dan lain-lain.

Yah, itulah aksi gila yang mereka lakukan.

 **THE END** (belum tamat broo..)

Oke, minna-san! Author akan jelaskan kenapa Sai masih hidup dan kenapa para perampok yang di bawa Orochimaru tadi bukan Naruto cs.

 **First :** Sebelum melancarkan aksinya, Sai menyogok seorang Delivery Pizza yang asli agar mau menukar penampilan (dengan sedikit ancaman dari Sai.)

 **Second :** Sai sebenarnya tidak mati, tubuhnya di lindungi rompi anti-peluru. Sehingga ia hanya pingsan saja.

 **Third** **:** Orochimaru menghipnotis Naruto cs agar tidak saling mengenal kelompok lain, mereka hanya mengenal anggotanya masing-masing. Seperti The Amateurs, The Freaks, dan The Gangsters.

 **Fourth :** Saat dalam perjalanan Orochimaru menuju kantor polisi, mobilnya di hentikan oleh Minato. Lalu Minato menghipnotis Orochimaru dan menukar Naruto cs dengan orang lain.

Jadi ini lah penjelasan yang kalian dapatkan.

 **THE END** (sungguhan tamat)

 **a\n : Yeay! The Silly Robbers tamat juga! Yah..walaupun chapter nya pendek yang penting bisa menghibur. Sebenarnya Amerin memperkirakan fic ini akan tamat 8 atau 10 chapter, tapi lama kelamaan ending nya sampai 5 chapter. Hehehe. Oh ya Minna! Amerin kasih bocoran untuk kalian, fic TSR akan ada sekuelnya! Dijamin tambah seru, kocak, dan semakin menegangkan.**

 **Amerin berterima kasih kepada kalian yang memberi** _ **review**_ **,** _ **followers**_ **, dan juga** _ **silent readers**_ **semoga menjadi yang terbaik. Amiinn...**

 **Gomen Amerin belum sempat membalas review**

 **So...mind 2 RnR?**

Zona Request dan Protes karakter TSR

Sasuke : "Thor nanti di sekuelnya ada Sakura-chan nggak?"

Author : "Kasih tahu nggak ya...soalnya kan masih di rencanakan Sasu..."

*Sasuke pundung di pojokan*

Itachi : "Thor keriputku hilang kan di sekuel nanti?"

Author : "Lihat gimana nanti kalau operasi nya nggak gagal."

*Itachi mewek*

Naruto : "Thor nanti di sekuel jangan ada pairing Sasori dan Naruko ya!"

Author : "Emangnya kenapa? Ada salah satu review bilang kalau SasoriNaruko cocok lho!"

Naruto : 'Ni orang minta di rasengan ya...'

Author : "Pokoknya ya, lihat aja sekuel nanti oke?"

ALL : "KAPAN BIKINNYA THOR?"

Author : "YA NANTI KAMPRET!"

Deidara : "Thor, nanti rambutku pendek kaya gini lagi ya.."

Author : "Oke bos..."

ALL : 'Tuh, kita nanya ke Author bilangnya nanti. Tapi kalo Dei yang nanya di jawab dengan riang. Dasar Author kampret!'

 **COMING SOON**

 **THE SILLY ROBBERS 2 : CASINO ASIAN KINGS**


End file.
